Izuku's Sensual Adventures
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: A series of story arcs in which Izuku Midoriya gets involved with various heroines in situations loaded with romance and sensuality, whether inside and/or outside of UA Academy. Izuku x Uraraka x Ashido x Kendo x Melissa Shield. Other female characters to follow.
1. Return to I Island

**Izuku's Sensual Adventures**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Hello and welcome to another experimental fanfic of Boku no Hero Academia, in which a new inspiration popped into my head in an unexpected way. As I was surfing the hero Academia wiki site, I checked on the characters of Class 1-A and 1-B, where I noticed that 1-A only has a few girls while 1-B has some, and an idea formed in my brain as I came up with an adventure-type story which involved Izuku and some of the girls of Hero Academia.

And for the second time, I am going to do another experimental harem-type fic, and it took me a week to choose which girls to use here. here are the following female characters that Izuku will INTERACT in a series of differing story arcs:

\- Ochako Uraraka

\- Mei Hatsume

\- Itsuka Kendo

\- Mina Ashido

\- Melissa Shield

\- Camie Utsushumi

*Other female characters may appear depending on the story arcs that I might add.

Three days ago I downloaded the Hero Academia movie, **Two Heroes**, where **Melissa Shield** is featured, and I find her attractive, and decided to use her as the first girl that Izuku gets involved in the first story arc, and see where this would go before proceeding to the next story arc where other girls will be paired with Izuku.

As for the other girls listed above, they will have their turn once the next story arc is up.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 1: _****_Aiairando ni modoru_**

**Heights Alliance**.

The scene shows that most of the boys are at the living room area, discussing about summer vacation as summer season is just around the corner, and **Denki Kaminari** suggested that they go to a beach to do part time jobs, which **Minoru Mineta** readily agreed, which the other boys sensed that there is somewhat an ulterior motive on why Kaminari and Mineta appeared to be willing to go to a beach and do part time jobs there.

**Hanta Sero** then guessed that the two boys intend to use that job opportunity to stare at girls in bikini, which the others realize this and teased the two for that, though **Tenya Iida** said that reason is very shallow and said it borders on voyeurism, but Sero said it is not, and the two boys began to argue with Iida maintaining that Kaminari and Mineta having perverted motives while Sero said it is not.

"You're too lax!"

"Why's that?"

"You know why, Sero!"

"Come on, Iida…it's natural to stare at girls at beaches…"

"Those two want to visually ogle at girls!"

"You should go with them…you might learn a thing or…"

"I'm a class rep and a model student! I will not engage in perverted activities!"

"You should act perverted once in a while, Iida…"

Amid the bickering, Izuku Midoriya sweat-dropped at the scene and attempted to diffuse the situation, and as Kaminari and Iida turned their attention towards Midoriya, with Iida asking him for his stance on whether to let Kaminari and Mineta go to a part-time job at a beach or not.

Midoriya is unsure at what to say, as he felt that there is nothing wrong with it, and he finally said that as long as Kaminari and Mineta keep their urges under control and that no girls file charges, then it should be okay, with the two boys cheering on. They were glad that Midoriya is UNDERSTANDING, but Iida would not agree and begin giving the three boys a mouthful of sermon.

Midoriya then tried to calm Iida down saying that Kaminari and Mineta would not go that far, but Iida begged to differ, reminding him that Mineta tried to peek at the girl's locker room at UA Academy, and that Kaminari tricked their female classmates into wearing the cheering uniforms at the Sports Festival, and there he asked Midoriya if he too has perverted thoughts, and Midoriya stared wide-eyed, saying he is not perverted at all.

"Wh-what…?"

"You heard me, Midoriya! Are you also perverted?"

"No…I'm not!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I don't do perverted things!"

"Given the way that you're to accepting on Kaminari and Mineta's activities…I could not help but suspect…"

"I tell you I don't do perverted activities!"

"You better not, Midoriya!"

By then **Eijiro Kirishima** came and told everyone to stop arguing and said that he received a letter from **Melissa Shield**, which is addressed to Midoriya, and there the boys looked on as Midoriya opened the letter, where it showed that Melissa is inviting him to attend a newly-opened beach resort, and this caused Kaminari and Mineta to become excited as they see this as an opportunity to find part-time work, and for Mineta, to see sexy girls in bikini.

The two boys then grabbed Midoriya by his shoulders and shook him, urging him to accept the invitation and to ask her if they are looking for part-time workers at the beach, which a bewildered Midoriya could not give a proper answer as he is being shook rather hard.

"Midoriya!"

"Midoriya!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"Ask her!"

"Yeah, ask her if she is looking for part-time workers at the resort!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"Please ask her! It's a chance of a lifetime!"

"Pretty please, Midoriya!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

-x-

Later that night, Mineta invited Midoriya, Kaminari and Sero inside his dorm room, where he wanted to BOND with them as well as to thank Midoriya after he talked to Melissa and there it is learned that she said that she is willing to hire part-time workers for the beach resort, and both Mineta and Kaminari are grateful for this.

Once inside the dorm room, Mineta brought out a flash disk and plugged it on his flat-screen TV, where it showed that it was a movie file, and there Midoriya blinked his eyes as the scene opened where two teenagers, who appeared to be 16 years old, cuddling. They also appeared to be Russians, and there Sero asked what kind of movie is this, sensing that this could be excited.

Mineta giggled and said that the GOOD scene is about to unfold, and Midoriya had a feeling that something is about to happen, and asked Mineta if this is okay, which his classmate assured that it is okay given that the others are already on their beds.

"Mineta…"

"Yes…?"

"Is this okay?"

"Of course. It is."

"But…we're inside the dorms…"

"No worries…everybody's at bed. And as long as we don't make any noise…we're safe."

"But…but…"

"Better watch, Midoriya…the good part is starting…"

A few minutes later, Midoriya stared wide-eyed as the next scene showed that the Russian teens in the movie slowly stripped naked, in full view and uncensored, are making out and soon make love, in which Sero and Kaminari snickered in delight, as it turns out that the movie file is pornographic, and there Sero used his Quirk to keep Midoriya in his seat and the green-haired boy stared wide-eyed as he is forced to watch the love scenes.

He asked the others if this is okay, which they assured that it is and that this will be EDUCATIONAL for him, as one day he might get a girl in bed and have a ROMANTIC moment, and urged him to watch as he may learn something from watching the movie file.

"Better stay put, Midoriya."

"And watch carefully."

"You might learn a thing or two from this."

"…"

"You're 16, so it's natural that you watch this and you might apply this in real life."

"You're gonna end up with a girl one day."

"So enjoy this moment, Midoriya."

"…"

Midoriya twitched his eyes as he could not turn away from the TV as he spend over 20 minutes watching the love scenes as Mineta, Kaminari and Sero watched in excitement, and soon the movie ended and Midoriya was let go, and the three classmates leave Mineta's room as they all went to their dorm rooms to go to sleep.

-x-

A week later, the scene shifts at I-Island, where Midoriya, Kaminari and Mineta arrived, and went straight to the beach resort, where the three boys stared wide-eyed at seeing how posh the area is, as it was beautiful like a five-star beach and resort. They are amazed at the ambience and the like, and there they saw the beachgoers moving around, and Mineta was drooling at seeing so many beautiful girls in bikini, and is tempted to follow them, but Kaminari urged him to stay cool and reminded him that they are here for part-time work as well as to earn money.

"Hold on, Mineta."

"Hehh…hehh…"

"We're here to do work and earn some cash."

"Hehh…hehh…"

"Once we get some free time, then you can stare all you want…"

"Hehh…hehh…"

"So behave for now, Mineta."

"Hehh…hehh…"

Midoruya sweat-dropped as he wondered if he made the right decision to bring Mineta and Kaminari with him, as he became worried about leave them given their habits. By then Melissa Shield arrived and greeted Midoriya, in which she hugged him in a friendly way, and she said that she is glad to see him again after the time when Wolfram and his cohorts tried to hold her dad, David hostage.

Mineta and Kaminari glanced at each other, where they whispered, wondering if there is a possibility that Midoriya might get BAPTIZED, given how lovely Melissa is, and the two boys wondered if that could happen and agreed that this might be a good experience for Midoriya as he is now at the right age to get together with a girl and get LAID.

"Kaminari…"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think…?"

"Hmm…I see what you're implying…"

"Do you think Midoriya will get…you know…"

"I suppose…Midoriya's at the right age…so…"

"This will be his chance…with a hottie…"

"Yeah…"

Melissa then approached Mineta and Kaminari, and told them that they can start working as she will lead them towards the beach resort and what their work would be like, and said that if their work is good they will receive a bonus, which the two boys glanced at each other, feeling that their summer work would be a good one.

They bowed to Melissa and thanked her for her generosity and promised that they will do a good job at the beach resort, and promised not to do anything naughty, which Melissa giggled and said that they should be careful saying that some girls visiting the beach are PRETTY TOUGH, and said that she might not help them if caught red-handed.

Melissa also said that there are many feminist groups who are deadest in taking down perverted males who attempts to make a pass on any females, and politely urged Mineta and Kaminari to stay out of trouble, and the two boys promised that they will behave well, and Melissa smiled and said that she expects something good from the two boys.

"Sure."

"No problem."

"We'll behave."

"Yeah, we will."

"All work, no pleasure."

"You can count on us."

"You'll see. We'll behave well."

"It's a promise."

"Yeah!"

After that, Melissa escorted Midoriya to the research facility to give him a tour, while Kaminari and Mineta glanced at each other, wondering if Melissa's warning is a premonition or not, though Mineta said as long as no one is looking, it's fine to stare at girls in bikinis once in a while, since they are in the beach and it's natural to stare at their beauty.

Kaminari sighed and hoped that nothing bad would happen as they went to the beach resort to start their part-time work, not noticing that a group of feminists are watching the two boys, believing that they are perverted and vowed to keep an eye on them so as to keep them in line and to take action if the two boys attempt to do something indecent.

"Okay, girls…you saw those two."

"Yeah, we did."

"I can tell that they're perverted."

"They have lecherous eyes."

"I am certain that they're maniacs."

"Then it's time to get to work."

"We're ready."

"Then let's go."

Meanwhile, Melissa gave Midoriya a tour around town, where a lot has changed from the last time, as it became more posh, more shops made, and more people around. She then showed him that people born without Quirks are able to find jobs and that living with people having Quirks showed that everyone living in I-Island are getting along well, and she said that she has people helping her give hope to everyone.

Midoriya smiled as he is glad that everything went well after defeating Wolfram and now Melissa is slowly achieving her dream, and there he asked how her dad is doing. Melissa said that her dad is serving his sentence and that if his good behavior continues he would be eligible for parole. Midoriya apologized, realizing that he shouldn't have mentioned this, but she said that it is fine, and assured that things are okay here.

"Sorry, Melissa…I guess I shouldn't have…"

"Oh no, Deku…it's fine."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm good."

"Really?"

"Yes. Papa willingly took responsibility and I am sure he will get back up once he served his sentence."

"I see…"

"…"

As the two teens continued walking, she innocently held his hand, which Midoriya did not mind it, and as they passed by, some people wondered if Melissa is dating a boy, and felt that she deserved happiness after all she has done for the good of everyone here.

"Look at that."

"Melissa is with a boy."

"Looks like she has found someone who can keep her busy."

"Yeah."

"At least someone can keep her company while busy with work and school."

"Must be a suitor…"

"May she find happiness…"

"I agree."

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this opening chapter, as it served as an introductory prologue on the venue of this story arc, particularly I-Island. It briefly mentioned the events of the anime film where All Might and Midoriya defeated Wolfram and his goons, the rescue of David Shield, while at the same time the events of this arc takes place before the Provisional Hero License arc, leading to this.

While not much action is shown, the next chapters will show some, especially as some feminist groups are keeping an eye on Kaminari and Mineta. And the eventual love scenes between Izuku and Midoriya will be shown in later chapters after the story in this arc.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

As Melissa gives Izuku some more tours, Kaminari and Mineta get to work, where the feminist groups are making their move to see if the two boys are about to commit perverted acts.

Meanwhile, trouble brew as someone is targeting Melissa, and Izuku gets caught in the crossfire.

See you in November…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	2. Tourist Trouble

**Izuku's Sensual Adventures**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here our heroes are starting their summer moment at I-Island, where Mineta and Kaminari are proceeding on their summer job whilst Midoriya gets to spend some time with Melissa…but something unexpected would take place…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 2: Kankokyaku no torabaru_**

As Kaminari and Mineta went to the resort to start their part-time jobs, they were excited that they can earn money by working on the beach resort and at the same time watch beautiful girls in bikini, and Mineta can be heard muttering that he wants to see lots of sexy girls in bikini and can't wait for it to happen, saying that he felt that he is already in paradise.

Kaminari chuckled and reminded Mineta that they can do that while on break, and right now they should focus on work and nothing else. Kaminari also reminded that they might get into trouble if the girls' boyfriends might use their Quirks on him and Mineta if they figured that the two UA students are leering at guys' girlfriends.

"Better, control your urges, Mineta."

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm sure the girls' boyfriends are nearby."

"So?"

"They might use their Quirks if they think we are up to no good."

"Are you scared, Kaminari?"

"Me?"

"Yeah."

Mineta then jokingly said that they can wear shades so that no one would suspect, and Kaminari liked the idea but still told Mineta that thy should focus on work first before anything else, and Mineta begrudgingly nodded, saying that money is important as well, and the two boys went to the office to hand in their papers so that they can commence their work.

However, the two boys did not realize that the feminist group are following Kaminari and Mineta, and having heard what Mineta said, the leader of the group told her fellow feminists to keep an eye on them, saying that those two boys are true lechers and must be dealt with no matter what, and the all-female members nodded and said that they will make sure that the two boys won't have their way her in this beach resort and will put them in their places.

"Okay, girls…you heard what those two boys said."

"Yeah, we did."

"I can tell that they're perverted."

"They have lecherous eyes."

"I am certain that they're maniacs."

"Then it's time to get to work. We must protect the girls of I-Island"

"We're ready. And ready to rumble. All for the empowerment of women"

"Then let's go."

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shows that Melissa is giving Midoriya a tour around town, where a lot has changed from the last time, as it became more posh, more shops made, and more people around. She then showed him that people born without Quirks are able to find jobs and that living with people having Quirks showed that everyone living in I-Island are getting along well, and she said that she has people helping her give hope to everyone.

Midoriya smiled as he is glad that everything went well after defeating Wolfram and now Melissa is slowly achieving her dream, and there he asked how her dad is doing. Melissa said that her dad is serving his sentence and that if his good behavior continues he would be eligible for parole. Midoriya apologized, realizing that he shouldn't have mentioned this, but she said that it is fine, and assured that things are okay here.

"Sorry, Melissa…I guess I shouldn't have…"

"Oh no…it's fine."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm good."

"Really?"

"Yes. Papa willingly took responsibility and I am sure he will get back up once he served his sentence."

"I see…"

"…"

As the two teens continued walking, she innocently held his hand, which Midoriya did not mind it, and as they passed by, some people wondered if Melissa is dating a boy, and felt that she deserved happiness after all she has done for the good of everyone here.

"Look at that."

"Melissa is with a boy."

"Looks like she has found someone who can keep her busy."

"Yeah."

"At least someone can keep her company while busy with work and school."

"Must be a suitor…"

"May she find happiness…"

"I agree."

As the scene shifts at a park, Melissa and Midoriya are sitting on a bench, taking a rest after spending nearly an hour walking and going around shops and other establishments, and as Melissa closed her eyes to take a break, Midoriya glanced at the girl, where he slowly took notice of her beauty, and to his surprise, he is starting to feel attraction towards her, and he blushed deeply and looked away.

Melissa noticed it and she too is slowly taking an interest in the boy, as she is taken in by his humbleness and down-to-earth attitude, and she wondered what scenario would be if Midoriya attempts to woo, her, and she wondered if this is possible, yet she shook her head as she felt that this is wishful thinking.

Suddenly, a group of boys, aged 18, approached the two, where the leader of the group, identified as **Gaston**, made several passes on Melissa, inviting her to join him for some drinks and even invited her to go to his place to GET TO KNOW HER MORE. Although handsome, Melissa was taken aback by Gaston's vain and pompous attitude, yet she politely decline, saying that she is busy with other things.

One of Gaston's very bad habit is that he hates rejection from girls, and slowly got a bit aggressively rude and demanded to know if she has other boys in mind, and pointed to Midoriya, saying that Midoriya is TOO UGLY, having freckles and such, and tells her to ditch Midoriya as he does not fit the bill of a VERY PERFECT PHYSIQUE of someone like Gaston himself.

Melissa glared at him and tells Gaston he is the ugly one as his attitude is reviled and reeked of arrogance, and that she rather have Midoriya as a boyfriend than Gaston. Gaston was taken aback by this as he could not believe that a beauty like Melissa would choose Midroiya over him.

"What…what did you…?"

"You heard me!"

"…"

"I rather go out with him than going with someone as ugly as you!"

"You…you…"

"There are other boys here…at least they're as courteous like my friend here…unlike you who only thinks nothing but yourself!"

"Are you saying that brat beside you is better than me?"

"Yes!"

Gaston's cohorts, about eight of them, were surprised at the turn of events, and felt that this is going to be an ugly one as Gaston is known to be an expert in martial arts and has beaten rivals into submission, and they began making bets that Midoriya will lose to Gaston in about less one minute and Melissa will be compelled to go on a date with Gaston.

They then took out their money and proceeded to make bets on who will win.

"Time to make a bet…"

"Yeah."

"I bet 2,000 Yen for Gaston to win."

"I bet 1,000."

"Me…500 for that brat."

"Are you serious?"

"You're gonna lose."

"…"

-x-

At the beach resort, Kaminari and Mineta are starting their jobs, where they pick up garbage left by some irresponsible beachgoers, and while tedious at times, the two boys did their job well, and Mineta complained that people here are literally litterbugs, being irresponsible in placing their trashes all over the beach and he suggested that the litterbugs should be punished.

Kaminari snickered and said that their boss is coming up with ways on catching the litterbugs by surprise and would make a decision within the week, but for now they should put up with this as this is part of the job and said that this is better than spending summer vacation doing nothing.

"Don't complain too much, Mineta."

"But these people…they don't know where to put their garbage!"

"That's life. At least we're getting paid."

"Geez. I wish this resort has CCTV cameras to catch those litterbugs…"

"The boss is working on it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. At least this is better than spending summer at our houses."

"Well…"

As the two boys are picking up the litters, the feminist groups are watching close by, and noted that so far the two boys have not committed anything indecent, and yet the feminist leader urged her members not to let their guards down as she is sure that Mineta and Kaminari are bound to let their lecherous urges do their thing and that is where the group will spring into action.

The feminist leader promised that the group will be hailed as heroes once they proved that the two boys are real maniacs by preying on innocent girls, and she will prove to everyone that men are the real scums of the world, which the female members agreed.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am."

By then, a sexy teenager passed by, wearing a skimpy bikini that nearly expose her nipples, and Mineta was momentarily distracted as he began drooling at looking at the girl, and while Kaminari is also enticed, he was decent enough and pulled Mineta back, as he sensed that something is off, telling her that the girl's bikini is quite EXTREME, almost to the point of being nearly naked.

While Mineta said that this is what bikini's do, Kaminari said that there is a limit to this, as he saw the girl winked at the two and is acting rather seductively, which Mineta was slowly enticed, but then Kaminari just nodded and tells Mineta to resume his work, and as Mineta begrudgingly agreed, the girl's boyfriend came and confronted Kaminari, accusing him of making a pass on the girl.

Kaminari raised an eyebrow as he sensed that something is off and said that he did not do anything of the sort, yet the boyfriend insisted that he and Mineta are visually ogling the girl, and challenged him to a fight, which Kaminari declined, saying that he and Mineta are working part-time here and tells the boyfriend to take his girlfriend and leave, pointing out that her bikini is too EXTREME and might attract perverts, surprising the boyfriend.

"What…what was that?"

"You heard me. Your girlfriend's bikini is way too much. I won't be surprised if a hentai takes advantage of her."

"Why you…"

"What?"

"Just admit it!"

"Admit what?"

"You were leering at my girl!"

"Maybe she did that on purpose. It's not our fault for looking at her wearing that."

The boyfriend then grabbed Kaminari by his collar and threatened to punch him out, but Mineta tried to calm him down, but the boyfriend kicked Mineta on his nose and was struck down, and there Kaminari shoved the boyfriend back and checked on Mineta, who is bleeding by his nose, and Kaminari is angered by this and tells the boyfriend to take his girlfriend and leave, or else they will be forced to call the police and have him arrested and banned from the beach resort.

The boyfriend rebutted and said he is defending his honor and girlfriend because Kaminari and Mineta are having perverted intentions towards his girlfriend and he will teach the two boys a lesson they will never forget, and as Kaminari gets up, took out his cellphone and is about to call the resort's boss to inform him about the disturbance here, the boyfriend activated his Quirk, which resembled that of jellyfish tentacles and is about to hit Kaminari.

However, Mineta took the hit and was injured, and Kaminari stared wide-eyed in shock at seeing what the boyfriend did to Mineta.

"Mineta!"

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"…"

"Speak to me!"

"…"

"Hang in there!"

"…"

-x-

Back at the park, Gaston is infuriated, feeling his pride and manhood being tarnished by Melissa's refusal and insult, and he grabbed her wrist and forcefully attempted to make her go with him, and Midoriya gets up and tells Gaston to let her go and leave her alone, saying that he has no right forcing a girl like that and reminded him that his actions will land him in trouble.

Gaston smirked, yet he seemingly obliges and released his hold on Melissa, and as Midoriya asked her if she is okay, Gaston did a quick roundhouse kick that struck Midoriya by his neck and throat, sending the UA student to the ground, and Gaston's eight companions clapped and cheered on their leader, commending him for putting Midoriya in his place.

"Yes!"

"You nailed him!"

"Show him who's boss!"

"Teach him a lesson!"

"Put him in his place!"

"Kick his balls off!"

"Crush his PEE-PEE!"

"Show him that he's a faggot!"

Melissa was angered by this and she slapped Gaston hard on his cheek, which was quite strong, and it turns out that Gaston was more vain than necessary, as he favored and cared more about his face, and feeling his cheeks swelled, he went into a rage and did a front kick, which struck Melissa on her crotch, breaking her hymen in the process and she fell to the ground, and then he forcefully pulled her by her hair and tells her no one has the right to hit his HANDSOME face and gets away with it.

Melissa shouted in pain as Gaston manhandled her in the worst way.

"You bitch! "

"Aaaahhh!"

"No one lays a hand on my beautiful face! No one!"

"Aaaahhh!"

"Do that again and I'll ruin your face!"

"Aaaahhh!"

"You got that, bitch?!"

"Aaaahhh!"

Midoriya, blood dropping from his mouth due to the injury from his throat, slowly gets up and saw what happened, and saw Melissa's crotch area on her panties having bloodstains, which prompted him to get up and attempted to intervene, but Gaston's stooges pinned him down, telling him to stay down and watch, saying that Gaston will teach those who defy him and for touching his HANDSOME face, and says that Midroiya will get his turn once Gaston is finished with Melissa.

"Stay down, brat."

"Our boss will teach that wench a lesson."

"Just be patient."

"It'll be your turn soon."

"And you're going to regret ever crossing path with Gaston."

"He's the toughest of the toughest."

"And the handsome of all handsome."

"Yeah. "

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the summer getaway of the three class 1-A students gets disrupted by certain factors, and Melissa is on the receiving end while Midoriya is dragged in the middle and being restrained from interfering.

Gaston is...well...based on the Walt Disney movie character of the same name, who is the antagonist from the animated movie **Beauty And The Beast**...and he fits the bill here...

Mineta falls victim to a beachgoer's Quirk while Kaminari is torn on whether to help his classmate or face off with the beachgoer and his pompous girlfriend…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will show what Midoriya would do to protect Melissa while Kaminari makes a decision on what to do with the two troublemaking beachgoers…

See you in December…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	3. Fighting Back

**Izuku's Sensual Adventures**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here our heroes are starting their summer moment at I-Island, where Mineta and Kaminari are proceeding on their summer job whilst Midoriya gets to spend some time with Melissa…but something unexpected would take place…

And this is where Midoriya and Kaminari hold the line…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 3: Hangeki**_

At the beach, Kaminari is in a bind as the irate male beachgoer is picking a fight with him over the accusation that Kaminari is doing perverted things at the female beachgoer, and that Mineta is down after being struck by the male beachgoer's Quirk, which has the effects of a jellyfish sting, and the male beachgoer told Kaminari to SAY HIS PRAYERS for he will pay for the lustful eyes he gave.

But Kaminari reiterated that he did nothing wrong and told him to take his girlfriend and lave, or else he will call security and have them escorted out of the beach resort. By then the female beachgoer slightly yank down her bikini bra which Kaminari accidentally saw her nipples, and there the female beachgoer pretended to be offended and tells her boyfriend that Kaminari just peeked at her chest.

"EEEEKKK!"

"Honey…?"

"That pervert stared at my boobs!"

"What? You lecher!"

"Hey! She's the one who flashed herself!"

"You maniac! You're gonna pay!"

"She did that on purpose! I'm only standing here!"

"You're gonna get it!"

It turns out that the couple are in cahoots with each other and are doing this to pick a fight as well as to showcase the male beachgoer's quirk, as in a way to test them and bully people, and then make it appear that they are doing this in self-defense, and now they have an alibi to use his quirk to justify his actions without the risk of being charged.

However, Kaminari pointed out that the girl intentionally did that, and told the couple that they have one last chance to leave the beach resort peacefully or else he will be forced to fight back, which the male beachgoer claimed that Kaminari is bluffing that that they are INNOCENT.

"Don't try to psych us out!"

"Huh?"

"You did that on purpose! You have LUSTFUL EYES on my cutie-pie!"

"I'm working as a beach attendant. It's you two who are causing trouble."

"Say what?"

"She pulled her bra down and flashed her boobs on purpose. Therefore the fault is you and not us."

"Why you…!"

"Just leave already."

However, a passing beachgoer, who is a senior citizen, spoke up and told Kaminari that he saw the female beachgoer intentionally flashed herself, and that she and her boyfriend are using the same MO at every beach they went just to cause trouble to every part-time workers at various resorts and told Kaminari to fight back, saying that the couple are really nothing but troublemakers.

The male beachgoer is pissed at this and uses his Quirk on the senior citizen, injuring him, and this caused Kaminari to get angry and uses his Quirk at maximum power and electrocuted the beachgoer to the point of knocking him out so he won't use his Quirk. The female beachgoer shrieked and revealed that she also has a Quirk, which is quite similar to her boyfriend, and Kaminari is able to dodge it and grabbed a glass of water and threw it at her.

As she is wet, Kaminari uses a tolerable amount of electricity and shook her to the point of knocking her out, and there he grabbed his radio and called the office for help, and a minute later help arrived, and both Mineta and the senior citizen were given first aid treatment while police was called to escort the unconscious couple as they are also being loaded inside the ambulance while Kaminari explained what happened, and one policeman came and told the others that the beach couple are wanted for questioning after eyewitnesses surfaced to reveal the couple's MO, and the resort owner thanked Kaminari for his help and promised to shoulder Mineta's hospital expenses.

"Thanks for the help, son."

"It's okay."

"I'll shoulder the hospital expenses. Your friend will be fine."

"Thanks, sir."

"Leave everything to me. Just do your job."

"Okay."

"Officer…take care of those troublemakers."

"We will, sir."

-x-

At the park, Melissa was angered by what the bully did to Midoriya, and by instinct she slapped Gaston hard on his cheek, which was quite strong, and it turns out that Gaston was more vain than necessary, as he favored and cared more about his face, and feeling his cheeks swelled, he went into a rage and did a front kick, which struck Melissa on her crotch, breaking her hymen in the process and she fell to the ground, and then he forcefully pulled her by her hair and tells her no one has the right to hit his HANDSOME face and gets away with it.

Melissa shouted in pain as Gaston manhandled her in the worst way.

"You bitch! "

"Aaaahhh!"

"No one lays a hand on my beautiful face! No one!"

"Aaaahhh!"

"Do that again and I'll ruin your face!"

"Aaaahhh!"

"You got that, bitch?!"

"Aaaahhh!"

Midoriya, blood dropping from his mouth due to the injury from his throat, slowly gets up and saw what happened, and saw Melissa's crotch area on her panties having bloodstains, which prompted him to get up and attempted to intervene, but Gaston's stooges pinned him down, telling him to stay down and watch, saying that Gaston will teach those who defy him and for touching his HANDSOME face, and says that Midroiya will get his turn once Gaston is finished with Melissa.

"Stay down, brat."

"Our boss will teach that wench a lesson."

"Just be patient."

"It'll be your turn soon."

"And you're going to regret ever crossing path with Gaston."

"He's the toughest of the toughest."

"And the handsome of all handsome."

"Yeah. "

As the stooges pin down Midoriya as well as beating him, the scene shows that Gaston pulls Melissa by her hair, and shouted expletive insults at her and said that h will teach her a lesson so bad that no other boys will see her beauty, as he will see to it that her beautiful face will be ruined so that he will become the sole beauty on I-Island.

He then pulled harder on Melissa's hair as well as shaking her sideways before slapping her again, and he began insulting her with sexist insults and comments, putting her in emotional agony as he said that no one turns down Gaston and gets to live to tell the tale, as he slapped her hard on the face, and she screamed in pain.

"You bitch! Take that!"

"AAAAIIEEE!"

"And that!"

"AAAAIIEEE!"

"No one turns me down! No one!"

"AAAAIIEEE!"

"And you're in a world of pain for insulting my manhood! Take this, you slut!"

"AAAAIIEEE!"

Seeing what Gaston did, Midoriya became emotionally enraged, and unintentionally activated his Quirk, One for All and swats the stooges aside, sending them crashing against the street post, garbage can and even the bench, which the stooges screamed in pain as they got hurt by the impact that Izuku made, and are moaning like spoiled brats.

"AAAAIIEEE!"

"OW!"

"THAT HURTS!"

"YOU BRAT!"

"YOU'RE SO BRUTAL!"

"DAMN YOU!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"HOPE YOU DIE!"

This caught Gaston's attention upon seeing his posse being thrown around, and saw Midoriya getting up, looking pissed and tells Gaston to leave Melissa alone, or else he will regret it. Gaston wasn't fazed and tells Midoriya to APOLOGIZE on behalf of Melissa and he might consider FORGIVING THEM for the TRANSGRESSIONS they committed.

Melissa gets up and rebuked Gaston, telling him she and Midoriya will never do that and pointed out that Gaston is the fool for hurting women and treated them like sex objects and aside from being narcissistic she even pointed out that Gaston is more effeminate than a real faggot would act, which Gaston stared wide-eyed at feeling his MANHOOD being insulted.

"What…?"

"You heard me!"

"You…you…!"

"You're not a real man…you're GAY!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"You…you bitch!"

"!"

Angered, Gaston pulled Mellissa by her hair and began to slap her real hard, and she screams out in pain as he berated her for insulting him saying no one insults him and his MANHOOD and reiterated that all women must submit to him no matter what and that he gets what he wants whether the women wants it or not.

"You bitch! Take that!"

"AAAAIIEEE!"

"And that!"

"AAAAIIEEE!"

"No one calls me a gay! No one!"

"AAAAIIEEE!"

"I'm a REAL MAN! A macho man! How dare you insult me and my manhood?! Now you're in a world of pain for insulting my image! Take this, you slut!"

"AAAAIIEEE!"

Melissa struggled to get free from Gaston's grip but he held her tightly by her hair and pulled her further to the ground, earning more painful screams from the 17-year old girl and Midoriya promptly went to her aid, but Gaston revealed that he has a Quirk in which he can harden his fists and punched Midoriya on his ribcage, and the younger boy screamed in pain upon feeling the impact as he felt that it fractured, and Gaston tells Midoriya that weaklings have no place here.

"You brat! Take that!"

"AAAARRGGGHH!"

"And that!"

"AAAARRGGGHH!"

"No one turns me down! No one!"

"AAAARRGGGHH!"

"And you're in a world of pain for insulting my manhood! Take this, you WEAKLING!"

"AAAARRGGGHH!"

Melissa saw this and raked his eyes, causing the arrogant teen to scream in pain as she went to Midoriya's side, and saw him struggling with the pain, and she tried to help him up as she couldn't leave him behind to get help, but then Gaston managed to recover his wits and slapped her hard, sending her to the ground and really revealed that his Quirk allows him to harden his feet, and attempted to stomp her but missed, but he soon cornered her.

There Gaston gives her an ultimatum: be his girlfriend or he will see to it that she won't date other boys again, which she defiantly rebuked him, which pissed him to the max, which was the last straw for him upon being rejected by a girl.

"What…?"

"You heard me! I won't date a spoiled brat like you! And you're not a man…you're the ultimate faggot!"

"You…you…!"

"You're not a real man…you're someone who is more effeminate than a closet idiot!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! That's why I'll never date guys like you!"

"You…you bitch!"

"!"

Pissed further, Gaston is about to use his Quirk on Melissa when Midoriya saw what Gaston is about to do, and adrenaline rushed into his body as he withstood the pain and activated his Quirk, and punched Gaston so hard on his face that the impact sent him towards another area within the park and knocked him out, and you can tell that Gaston's jaws appeared to have been fractured, all of his teeth are shattered and dislodged, and there Midoriya fell to the ground as the pain on his rib cage resurfaced and Melissa went to his side and tries to help him.

Midoriya can only moan in pain as he started to feel the effects of what Gaston did to him and she tries to keep him awake and focused so as not to cause him to pass out in pain from the injuries he sustained at the hands of Gaston.

"Deku-kun!"

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"…"

"Deku-kun!"

"…"

"Deku-kun!"

"…"

By then a passing police car came after seeing the disturbance, and Melissa called for help, and the policeman saw her and Midoriya's states, prompting him to call the dispatcher and requested for an ambulance.

_**To Be Continued...**_

Hope you liked this chapter, as the summer getaway of the three class 1-A students gets disrupted by certain factors, and Melissa is on the receiving end while Midoriya is dragged in the middle and being restrained from interfering.

After some difficulty, Midoroya and Kaminari finally retaliate and yet the chapter ended in a cliffhanger as there's no clear resolution on what would happen next…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter will show the aftermath of what happened and there Midoriya starts to reciprocate his feelings toward Melissa…

See you in January 2020…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	4. Victory and Recovery

**Izuku's Sensual Adventures**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

**_Okay, last chapter I said that the next update would be around January next year, but somehow I was able to find time and finish this chapter, thus think of this as my early Christmas gift to you readers…_**

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Midoriya still gets his butt whipped, but he will soon get the upper hand and take down the minor antagonist here…while Melissa would also get to shine…although temporarily…

The Melissa Shield arc will soon reach its climax…and you'll soon see why…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 4: _****_Shōri to kaifuku_**

At the main city within I-Island, a group of vandals possessing Quirks happened to pass by and started vandalizing some of the private properties of the area, going as far as defacing buildings, smashing windows and even hurting innocent passerby. The police responded and tried to stop them but the vandals uses their Quirks to injure the cops and gloated that no one can stop them, proving it by using their Quirks to severely injured one of the responding cops.

"HA-HA!"

"EAT THAT!"

"YOU CAN'T STOP US!"

"WE'RE THE RULERS HERE!"

"TRY TO STOP US AND YOU'RE DEAD!"

"YEE-HAH!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"Yahoo!"

However, one of the cops managed to send an SOS to this island's resident pro heroes, and soon some of the pro heroes residing here finally arrived after getting word of what is going on, and they were displeased to see that the vandals are nothing more than teen delinquents who are doing nothing but cause trouble for everyone.

However, as the pro heroes attempted to apprehend them, some were surprised at seeing the vandals possessing some strong Quirks, as they began a fight, and while the pro heroes had a bit of difficulty, they were able to get the upper hand and slowly began to subdue the suspects after several minutes of resistance, as the vandals were unwilling to yield and even resorted to use bluffing like bringing out what appeared to be a grenade just to keep them at bay.

The pro heroes, however, persevered and spend another minute in subduing the vandals and they finally defeated the troublemakers and rounded them up until police came to make sure that the vandals are restrained and are ready to escort them away. The grenade confiscated turns out to be only a fake, which drew the ire of the cops.

The defeated vandals moaned in pain and frustration that they accidentally mentioned Wolfram's name which the pro heroes and the police became alarmed at hearing this, and they began to scramble around the city to find him, as they assumed that he is still at large, and are unaware that the vandals are just bluffing so that once the pro heroes leave to find him, the vandals would attempt to escape police custody.

The pro heroes then told the police that they will find Wolfram to see if he is still here, which the cops nodded and urged the heroes to protect the city.

"Calm down."

"We'll find Wolfram."

"Rest assured that you'll be saved."

"Leave it to us!"

"Yes, please."

"We're counting on you."

"You're our hope."

"Yeah."

However, the other cop contacted the authorities to get conformation, and there he is told that Wolfram is still in custody and that he never escaped, and the cop told the others that Wolfram's escape was a hoax, and the cops became pissed at being tricked and told the vandals that they are going to spend a lot of time in jail, and the vandals begged for mercy and pleaded not to be taken in, but the cops refused and said that they are going to learn their lesson the hard way.

The vandals then pleaded even more for mercy.

"WE'RE SORRY!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"SHOW US MERCY!"

"WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"JUST DON'T HURT US!"

"WE BEG YOU!"

"PLEASE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

-x-

Meanwhile at the park, the scene shows that Wolfram is starting to overpower Midroiya and is gloating at his apparent victory over the boy, as he uses Melissa as a way to put the boy over a disadvantage, Melissa saw this and raked his eyes, causing the arrogant teen to scream in pain as she went to Midoriya's side, and saw him struggling with the pain, and she tried to help him up as she couldn't leave him behind to get help, but then Gaston managed to recover his wits and slapped her hard, sending her to the ground and he revealed that his Quirk allows him to harden his fists and feet, and attempted to stomp her but missed, but he soon cornered her.

There Gaston gives her an ultimatum: be his girlfriend or he will see to it that she won't date other boys again, which she defiantly rebuked him, which pissed him to the max, which was the last straw for him upon being rejected by a girl.

"What…?"

"You heard me! I won't date a spoiled brat like you! And you're not a man…you're the ultimate faggot!"

"You…you…!"

"You're not a real man…you're someone who is more effeminate than a closet idiot!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! That's why I'll never date guys like you!"

"You…you bitch!"

"!"

Pissed further, Gaston is about to use his Quirk on Melissa when Midoriya saw what Gaston is about to do, and adrenaline rushed into his body as he withstood the pain and activated his Quirk, and punched Gaston so hard on his face that the impact sent him towards another area within the park and knocked him out, and you can tell that Gaston's jaws appeared to have been fractured, all of his teeth are shattered and dislodged, and there Midoriya fell to the ground as the pain on his rib cage resurfaced and Melissa went to his side and tries to help him.

Midoriya can only moan in pain as he started to feel the effects of what Gaston did to him and she tries to keep him awake and focused so as not to cause him to pass out in pain from the injuries he sustained at the hands of Gaston.

"Deku-kun!"

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"…"

"Deku-kun!"

"…"

"Deku-kun!"

"…"

However, Gaston's posse managed to recover, and saw what Midoriya did to their leader, and began ganging up on the boy while they shoved Melissa aside, and they took turns in stomping and punching the boy, stating that no one can do that to Gaston and gets away with it.

"TAKE THIS!"

"AND THAT!"

"NO ONE DOES THAT TO OUR BOSS!"

"YOU'RE GONNA BE SORRY!"

"NOW YOU'LL PAY THE PRICE!"

"GASTON IS THE BEST!"

"AND YOU'RE A PEST!"

"NOW STAY DOWN!"

However, Midoriya uses his willpower to fight back, using Shoot Style kicks and the Detroit Smash to send the posse back and they ended up against the establishments' walls, some landed on the benches and to the ground, which knocked them out silly, and Melissa watched as Midoriya struggled to stay awake. However, he kneels down in pain as the injuries began to take its toll on him, and Melissa tries to keep him conscious so that he won't pass out.

"Deku-kun!"

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"…"

"Deku-kun! Stay awake! Keep yourself together!"

"…"

"Deku-kun!"

"…"

By then a passing police car came after seeing the disturbance, and Melissa called for help, and the policeman saw her and Midoriya's states, prompting him to call the dispatcher and requested for an ambulance. Within minutes several ambulances arrived and the injured are taken to the hospital, while police is sent there after Melissa testified about what happened.

At the hospital, doctors managed to patch up the suspects and are medically cleared to be taken into police custody, and you can hear Gaston moaning in sorrow that his HANDSOME FACE his ruined and that he lost all of his teeth, and the arresting cops mocked Gaston for it, saying he brought it onto himself and that will remind him that his good looks and cocky attitude alone will get him into trouble for trying to force himself onto unwilling girls.

"Serves you right."

"…"

"You picked the wrong kid to bully."

"…"

"Now you won't be smiling again."

"…"

"Come along…you'll get to face a mirror in jail…"

"…"

As Gaston is being taken away, the scene shows that Midoriya is being treated by doctors, and outside the operating room, Melissa stands there waiting in worry, and there she is met by Kaminari, surprised to see her here, and there the two learned of what they both went through, and he asked how Midroiya is doing, in which Melissa could only give a silent reply.

Kaminari can tell that Melissa is shaken and worried, and he assured to her that Midoriya will pull through and that he is one hero that can't be put down that easily, and this slowly made her feel a little better, and in turn, she asked how Mineta is doing, which he said that Mineta will be needing at least two days rest in the hospital due to the jellyfish sting-like attack, and for observation by the doctors.

"Really? That's good to hear."

"Yeah. At least he will be okay."

"I sure wish Deku would recover faster."

"He'll pull through."

"I hope so."

"Have faith."

"…"

"…"

However, a commotion took place as Gaston was able to break free from his handcuffs and get away from his police escorts, where he saw Melisa and became blinded in a vanity of rage, where he screamed at her and blamed her for causing his GOOD LOOKS to take a DOWNFALL and that his BEAUTY is ruined, and charged towards Melissa and kicked her on her crotch, breaking her hymen in the process which made her scream in pain.

Kaminari is angered by this and uses his Quirk to jolt him silly with enough voltage to disable Gaston. The police arrived and restrained Gaston, and they apologized to Melissa for what happened, yet Kaminari berated the cops for being too lax and said that if Gaston were armed with a knife he might have ended up stabbing Melissa to death.

"And you call yourselves police escorts?"

"We're sorry…"

"If that guy has a knife and stabbed Melissa…"

"We're really sorry…"

"You ought to be fired from your jobs for being too negligent!"

"Sorry…we really are…"

"Just get him out of here!"

"…"

As the cops took Gaston away, Kamnari and a few nurses helped her up, and saw the crotch area of her pants stained with blood, and the nurses are scrambling to give her first aid. By then, a visiting doctor came and Melissa knows him as a Pro hero, identified only by his hero name, **Medic**, and he happened to be good friends with David Shield, and he greeted her, but is surprised to see the bruises on her cheeks, and asked her what happened. After being told, Medic placed his hand on her cheek and her crotch, which Kaminari stared in surprise.

There Medic uses his Quirk, **HEAL**, to mend the injuries to Melissa, and soon she is okay and that her injuries are taken care of. He then asked Melissa if there are any other patients that need help, and she said there is one inside the operating room, and there Medic went inside there, and minutes later, he emerged and said that Midoriya is now okay and cleared to be discharged.

A minute later, Midoriya came out of the operating room and is greeted by Melissa and Kaminari, and the three teens huddled as they are relieved to see that they are okay.

"Midoriya!"

"Deku!"

"Whoa!"

"You're okay now!"

"Oh, Deku! Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Sorry if I made you worry."

"You sure pulled through!"

"I'm so glad!"

Things got a little livelier as minutes later Mineta came out, as Medic uses his Quirk to heal him, and the three teens are glad to see Mineta okay, and there the four teens thanked Medic for his help, which the pro hero said it is okay as it is his job to help.

"Thank you!"

"We're grateful to you!"

"Yeah, thanks!"

"It's okay. No need to…"

"We owe you one."

"And we are really grateful."

"Yeah, we are."

"Now, now…"

After that, Medic took his leave as Midoriya, Melissa, Kaminaru and Mineta left the hospital and are heading to their resting place to rest and resume their activities the next day.

* * *

**_To Be Continued... _**

Hope you liked this chapter, As Midoriya finally got even against Gaston for what he did to Melissa, and he, along with Kaminari and Mineta are healed by a doctor who possess a healing Quirk, hence they are now okay…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

As Kaminari and Mineta resumed their work at the resort, Midoriya and Melissa became closer, and there will be hints where they would make love soon…

See you in six weeks (probably around the end of January or early February of 2020)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	5. Beach Resort Blues

**Izuku's Sensual Adventures**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here, Midoriya has recovered and goes to the beach resort with Melissa, and this is where things…SPICE up a bit…which you'll soon find out…

Yup…the first love scene of this arc is about to happen…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 5: _****_bīchirizōtoburūsu_**

A few days later, the scene shifts the beach resort, where it is bustling with tourists and beachgoers, as they are looking forward to go for a swim, sunbathing and other summer-type activities, as they got their big break and want to enjoy it, and thus the resort became quite busy, and more part-time workers are hired to help out, as Kaminari and Mineta are having their hands full on the work load, as they have just helped put the troublemakers in jail after uncovering the suspects' MO.

By now Kaminari and Mineta are fully recovered from their injuries and having saved the reputation of the beach resort, the two boys would get bonuses for their help and now they are making rounds to keep the peace and to look out for troublemakers roaming around and to see that there are no indecent activities happening here.

As Kaminari and Mineta are patrolling, they wondered what Midoriya would do as he is here for a vacation of sorts, and they also suspected that Midoriya might MAKE A MOVE on Melissa, which Mineta is drooling as he wanted to watch a LOVE SCENE between the two, which Kaminari urged his classmate to keep his vocal urge in check or else someone might overhear them.

"Easy, Mineta.."

"Huh?"

"Keep your voice down. Someone might hear you."

"But…I wonder…what if Midoriya makes…"

"That's between him and Melissa…so we're…"

"I really want to watch one…"

"In your dreams. Come on…back to work."

"Geez…"

However, the same feminist group who saw them the last time, overheard it, and they are sure that the two boys are up to no good and the leader urged her members to be ready, as she believed that the two boys are attempting to peek on some hapless girls and thus it is their jobs, and their mission, to keep the perverts off of I-Island.

The feminist members agreed and said that they will see to it that Kaminari and Mineta are to be taught a lesson that perverted boys have no place in I-Island and they will see to it that the two boys will learn this lesson the hard way.

"Okay girls…keep an eye on those two. They're up to no good."

"We got it."

"We're ready."

"We're armed to the teeth."

"The moment they show signs of perverted actions, don't hold back."

"Right."

"I'm itching to beat those perverts up."

"And I'm ready for action."

As Kaminari and Mineta make their rounds, they caught some beachgoers littering and accosted them for their actions and urged them to put the trashes on the trashcans and not to make a mess, which the accosted persons sighed and apologized.

They were told to put their trashes away properly or else risk getting banned ion the resort.

"Sorry…"

"We didn't mean to…"

"We'll throw it away properly."

"Just don't throw us out…"

"There. We did it."

"Happy now?"

"Can we go?"

"We'll be more careful."

Minutes later, the two boys accosted some teenagers attempting to make out, and the two boys told the teenagers that INDECENT activities are not allowed and urged them to take their PRIVATE AFFAIRS to a motel at least, which earned the ire of some teens who are too cozy to comply.

"Geez…"

"You're too strict!"

"Can't we act lovey-dovey in peace…?"

"This isn't a curfew, you know?"

"You guys are killjoy!"

"Fine! We're leaving!"

"You guys are too strict!"

"Morons!"

Kaminari and Mineta are doing a good job so far, and the feminist group who are secretly following the two boys remained wary, as they are sure that the two boys are up to no good, and believed that their being part-time workers are just a front, and the leader urges her members to be ready just in case the two boys reveal their true colors, which the members said they will be ready.

"Okay girls…keep an eye on those two. They're up to no good. I'm sure that they're just covering their tracks."

"We got it. We'll keep our eyes on those two boys."

"We're ready, just say the word."

"We're armed to the teeth. Those perverts won't know what we're about to do."

"Good. Be ready. The moment those brats show their true colors, don't hold back. Unleash everything you got."

"Right. Roger that."

"I'm itching to beat those perverts up. They're riling me up."

"And I'm ready for action."

-x-

At a rented cottage within the beach, the scene shifts to Melissa, who is inside her room where she is trying out some bikini as she and Midoriya are going to the beach area to relax and have fun, as she decided to treat him there as thanks for saving her from the jilted suitor, and as she is admiring her appearance while in front of the mirror, Midoriya came in, as he is unaware of Melissa trying them out, as he wanted to ask if the speedo he is trying on is okay, as it was a bit loose.

Melissa turn around and saw the younger boy, and she finds him…sexy as he looked very cute, and she smiled as she tells him that it fits him well and that it would be best if he wears it at the beach which they are heading there in several minutes from now.

"…so that's that. You should wear it there."

"R-really…?"

"Yes, Deku."

"Um…"

"Deku?"

"Thanks for complimenting me…"

"Sure."

"…"

Midoriya blushes at the compliment but then stated in awe upon seeing her wearing the two-piece bikini, as she looked very sexy, and began admiring her beauty which she smiled as she saw him noticing her figure.

She approached him and asked if he likes what he's seeing though he is lost in thought as he is busy admiring her sexy figure to notice her words.

"Deku?"

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"…"

"You find me sexy…?"

"…"

"Deku…?"

""

By then Melissa blinked her eyes as she noticed something unexpected as she saw the crotch area of Midoriya's speedo, where a STRAIGHT TENT is forming, and she blushed at realizing what is happening, yet the younger boy is seemingly oblivious at the moment. Melissa approached him to try rousing him, but then her eyes gazed at his crotch area and became curious.

As Midoriya is busy gazing at her body in an innocent way, Melissa is now in her own world, as her hand seemingly moved by itself and touched the bulge on his speedo, where she felt the boy's penis for the first time, feeling it throb harder. Overwhelmed by curiosity she pressed the bulge again and felt his organ throb again.

The younger boy started to feel arousal as his erection is being touched for the first time but then it somewhat snap Midoriya back to his senses, and there he stared in surprise as a now-curious Melissa slipped her hand inside his loose speedo and touched his hard penis, which throbbed as her soft skin made contact, arousing the younger boy as his organ throbbed as she began her exploration.

He moaned softly as her hand wrapped around his shaft and began to caress it in an innocent manner as there is no apparent malice in her action.

"Ahhh~h…"

"…"

"Ahhh~h…"

"…"

"M-Melissa-san…"

"…"

"Ahhh~h…"

"…"

Midoriya was quite overwhelmed by this, yet he is conflicted about letting this continue or not, and as he is considering in telling her what she is doing, Melissa slowly pushes down his loose speedo and exposed his erection, which showed that his crotch area is FULLY SHAVED, and she stared in awe as she get to see a boy's organ for the first time.

It was cute-looking, and its aroused size was above average, yet it was sensually intoxicating to look, and Melissa unknowingly began to rub his organ up and down, and the younger boy blushed deeper as he felt his penis hardening further, as he is gradually succumbing to the sensations and tried to fight it off as he respected Melissa, but his struggle is slowly ebbing away.

His hips started to buck as her soft hand continue to caress his erection and his penis throbbed harder and harder, and Midoriya is tethering as he is beginning to give in to the pleasure he is feeling, and started to moan softly while she stared at his organ in awe.

"Ahhh~h…"

"…"

"Ahhh~h…"

"…"

"M-Melissa-san…"

"…"

"Ahhh~h…"

"…"

After several seconds, both teens made eye contact and attraction towards one another took hold, and Melissa slowly scooted closer and gently placed her lips onto his, and Midoriya stared in surprise as he got his first kiss, and as her lips moved, he could only follow suit yet their lips began to move as the kiss slowly turn passionate.

With the kiss, and Melissa's hand rubbing the boy's organ, Midoriya soon gives in as his hands began to caress her thighs, and there her tongue began to move and touched his, and the kiss became more passionate, and her hand began to rub his penis a bit faster, which further aroused the younger boy and the two began to moan while kissing.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

In their current state of minds, both teens lay on the floor with Midoriya on top, and as the kiss continued, his bodily instinct took hold of him as he began to thrust his hips and presses his erection against the crotch area of her bikini panties, and her legs spread as now she is starting to feel the pleasure as her crotch is being rubbed, and her hands began to knead his buttocks as he press and rubbed his erection against her crotch.

Both teens moaned through the kiss as the pleasure intensifies, and soon her hand went down and caressed his balls and Midoriya became more aroused as he kept on pressing and rubbing his erection against her crotch, where a WET SPOT is seen, and as he pressed his erection further, in partially penetrated her WOMANHOOD despite her wearing her bikini, and both teens moaned at the sensations they are feeling.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the long-awaited love scene for this arc has commenced, though it ended in a cliffhanger…as the scene is quite mild, whilst Mineta and kaminari are busy with their part-time jobs, unaware that they are being secretly followed by the feminist groups who suspected the two Class 1-A students of plotting something perverted.

What the two boys do not know that Midoriya and Melissa have made their move…though they did it unconsciously and are just nearby…

More of that in the next chapters…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The Midoriya x Melissa arc concludes in the next chapter…

And it will go out in quite a BANG…

See you in 6-8 weeks (around Late February or Early March)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	6. Beach Resort Blues part 2

**Izuku's Sensual Adventures**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

**_Okay, managed to finish this chapter sooner than expected, thus I'll be uploading this chapter ahead of the deadline I made, so here it is…_**

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here, Midoriya has recovered and goes to the beach resort with Melissa, and this is where things…SPICE up a bit…which you'll soon find out…

Yup…the first love scene of this arc is about to happen…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 6: bīchi rizōto burūsu part 2_**

As Kaminari and Mineta are doing their job as beach guards patrolling the area, the feminist group continue to follow them as they have a STRONG FEELING that the two boys are up to no good, and once the boys are said to REVEAL THEIR TRUE COLORS, then they will take action and teach the two boys a good lesson they will never, ever forget.

The leader told her members to be on guard and make sure that their targets would not get the upper hand and let them do as they please, reminding them of their MISSION to protect the innocence of every girl within I-Island.

"Okay, ladies. You know the drill…and what to do should those two boys reveal their true agenda…"

"Yes, ma'am…"

"We got it."

"We'll be ready."

"Those two lechers will get what's coming."

"Yeah, they'll soon regret committing perverted actions here…"

"We will not let them corrupt the purity of the girls in I-Island…"

"Indeed."

As the group continue to trail Mineta and Kaminari, a UA High student came as he is looking for Kaminari, unaware that he narrowly missed them due to the presence of the feminist group blocking the sight and that student turn out to be **Hanta Sero**, as he just arrived as he wanted to hang out with his classmates after hearing that they are working part-time in this resort.

As Sero is looking around he checked his smartphone where he got a GPS signal which allows him to pinpoint Midoriya's location as Sero learned that he is also here, and decided to go chat with him first and see what Midoriya is doing at the moment.

As Sero went inside without knocking on the door, he went further inside where he stared wide-eyed at what's in front of him and he hid behind a corner and took a closer look, where he saw Midoriya and Melissa are making out.

The scene shows that Midoriya staring at each other, then the boy is gazing at Melissa's body in an innocent way. There Melissa is now in her own world, as her hand seemingly moved by itself and touched the bulge on his speedo, where she felt the boy's penis for the first time, feeling it throb harder. Overwhelmed by curiosity she pressed the bulge again and felt his organ throb again.

The younger boy started to feel arousal as his erection is being touched for the first time but then it somewhat snap Midoriya back to his senses, and there he stared in surprise as a now-curious Melissa slipped her hand inside his loose speedo and touched his hard penis, which throbbed as her soft skin made contact, arousing the younger boy as his organ throbbed as she began her exploration.

He moaned softly as her hand wrapped around his shaft and began to caress it in an innocent manner as there is no apparent malice in her action.

"Ahhh~h…"

"…"

"Ahhh~h…"

"…"

"M-Melissa-san…"

"…"

"Ahhh~h…"

"…"

Midoriya was quite overwhelmed by this, yet he is conflicted about letting this continue or not, and as he is considering in telling her what she is doing, Melissa slowly pushes down his loose speedo and exposed his erection, which showed that his crotch area is FULLY SHAVED, and she stared in awe as she get to see a boy's organ for the first time.

It was cute-looking, and its aroused size was above average, yet it was sensually intoxicating to look, and Melissa unknowingly began to rub his organ up and down, and the younger boy blushed deeper as he felt his penis hardening further, as he is gradually succumbing to the sensations and tried to fight it off as he respected Melissa, but his struggle is slowly ebbing away.

His hips started to buck as her soft hand continue to caress his erection and his penis throbbed harder and harder, and Midoriya is tethering as he is beginning to give in to the pleasure he is feeling, and started to moan softly while she stared at his organ in awe.

"Ahhh~h…"

"…"

"Ahhh~h…"

"…"

"M-Melissa-san…"

"…"

"Ahhh~h…"

"…"

After several seconds, both teens made eye contact and attraction towards one another took hold, and Melissa slowly scooted closer and gently placed her lips onto his, and Midoriya stared in surprise as he got his first kiss, and as her lips moved, he could only follow suit yet their lips began to move as the kiss slowly turn passionate.

With the kiss, and Melissa's hand rubbing the boy's organ, Midoriya soon gives in as his hands began to caress her thighs, and there her tongue began to move and touched his, and the kiss became more passionate, and her hand began to rub his penis a bit faster, which further aroused the younger boy and the two began to moan while kissing.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

In their current state of minds, both teens lay on the floor with Midoriya on top, and as the kiss continued, his bodily instinct took hold of him as he began to thrust his hips and presses his erection against the crotch area of her bikini panties, and her legs spread as now she is starting to feel the pleasure as her crotch is being rubbed, and her hands began to knead his buttocks as he press and rubbed his erection against her crotch.

Both teens moaned through the kiss as the pleasure intensifies, and soon her hand went down and caressed his balls and Midoriya became more aroused as he kept on pressing and rubbing his erection against her crotch, where a WET SPOT is seen, and as he pressed his erection further, in partially penetrated her WOMANHOOD despite her wearing her bikini, and both teens moaned at the sensations they are feeling.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

In the heat of the moment, Melissa forcibly took off Midoriya's speedo until he is fully naked, then untied the strings of her bikini panties, where she placed it aside and guided the boy's erection inside her SHAVED WOMANHOOD, and Midoriya reacted by innocent instinct, as his body moved on its own and his hard penis started to go back and forth, feeling it throb while her WOMANHOOD was warm and wet.

He moaned softly as he is seemingly unaware of what he is doing whilst Melissa was moaning as both feel intense pleasure as they commences their lovemaking, unaware that Sero is secretly watching them making love.

"Ahh~h…"

"Uhh…"

"Ahh~h…"

"Uhh…"

"Ahh~h…"

"Uhh…"

"Ahh~h…"

"Uhh…"

After making several thrusts, Midoriya somewhat realized what he is doing, and saw Melissa looking at him, and there she told him to keep going, which a flustered Midoriya asked if she wanted this, which she nodded and urged him to go on, and though he appeared hesitant, the arousal he is feeling is slowly overtaking common sense, and he is losing the struggle as his erection throbbed harder and harder inside her WOMANHOOD.

Melissa pulled him towards her and kissed him passionately, while causing his body to get closer to hers, and in turn his hips moved forward and his hard penis went further inside her, and his body reacted accordingly as his hips began to move by its own accord and thus his penis resumed in moving back and forth, arousing the two teens.

The scene shows that his penis is moving back and forth, rubbing the INNER WALLS, whilst the HEAD of his penis tries to go further deep within her WOMANHOOD, throbbing harder and harder. This arouses them even more and both Midoriya and Melissa moaned simultaneously in a soft but long tone as the pleasure increases in intensity.

"Ahh~h…"

"Uhh…"

"Ahh~h…"

"Uhh…"

"Ahh~h…"

"Uhh…"

"Ahh~h…"

"Uhh…"

As the arousal strengthened further, Midoriya somewhat loses any doubts and driven by the sensations, he seemingly followed his bodily instinct and removed Melissa's bikini bra and now she is fully naked, and began to take a nipple inside his lips, gently suckling it, which her nipple hardened further, and this made her squeal in pleasure as he continued to thrust his hard penis inside her.

"Ahh~h…Deku-kun…"

"…"

"So good…"

"…"

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

"M-more…please me…more…"

"…"

Sero continued to record the tender scene, and he grinned as he felt lucky to watch such an amazing scene, and he couldn't wait to show it to Kaminari and Mineta, expecting them to get interested, and feel envious that Midoriya would get laid by Melissa.

"_Man…Midoriya is really lucky…_"

Sero adjusted the screen of his smartphone and zoomed the camera where it focuses on the two teens' genitals, where it shows that Midoriya's penis actually PENETRATED Melissa's WOMANHOOD. Thus showing everything in detail as well as to prove that the scene he recorded is not DOCTORED or edited. That way Sero can prove that Midoriya really had sex with Melissa

As the minutes passed, the two teens are slowly reaching their limit, as Melissa was beginning to pant while shaking her head sideways, and Midoriya noticed that her nipples are hardening further whilst her WOMANHOOD is increasingly becoming wetter, and she tells him to thrust faster, which he unknowingly did, pushing his penis further inside her, and there he felt his organ being clamped, as her vaginal muscles began to spasm, her breathing getting ragged, and she held him tightly.

Midoriya asked if she is okay, but she kept moaning as she is experiencing her first orgasm.

"M-Mellisa-san…?"

"Ahh~h…"

"Melissa…"

"D-dn't…stop…"

"Eh?"

"M-move…faster…"

"Uh…"

"Ahh~h…D-Deku…ahh~h…"

There Midoriya experienced a girl reaching orgasm as he felt her WOMAHOOD getting wetter while squeezing his organ, her body convulsed as the process took hold, and then went still, as she panted while feeling complete. The process further aroused the boy as he continued to thrust his hips, his penis going further deeper inside her.

Then he felt something he has never experienced before; a pleasurable forced formed between his shaft and his balls, and is starting to build up, increasing in intensity as it threatened to EXPLODE and appeared to shoot out from his penis. Midoriya thought he feels like he is about to urinate but the feeling is different as it is not about urinating, but a sensation that makes him feel like his penis is about to spit something out.

This is because he is about to experience his first orgasm, and the arousal increases and is threatening to OVERLOAD, and this somewhat kept him from thinking straight, as his body urges him to keep going, as his thrusts went faster and he began to pant, and he couldn't seemingly stop his actions.

Finally, he managed to tell her something is happening, and she tells him to keep going.

"Ahh…"

"Deku…?"

"Ahh…s-something…coming…out…"

"Don't stop…keep going…"

"Ahh…"

"It's okay, Deku…"

"Ahh…c-can't…stop…"

"Go on…"

As the moments ticked away, Midoriya slowly succumbs to the orgasm that struck him, as his penis throbbed non-stop, and the scene zoomed inside Melissa's WOMANHOOD, where you can see the boy's penis pushing its way deeper and deeper, and the HEAD began to shoot out something, which is whitish and thick, and fired about eight shots in every three-second intervals.

His penis kept on thrusting and pushing as his SEED shoots out, and traveled within the INNER WALLS, filling the area, and the boy's organ kept on moving even after emptying itself, until moments later its movement slowly decreases and eventually went still.

The scene shows that Midoriya was panting as he felt drained after experiencing his FIRST TIME, and couldn't bring himself to pull out, yet Melissa smiled in content as she felt complete, and is glad that her FIRST TIME is with Midoriya, and seconds later he managed to gather the strength and pulls himself out and lay beside her. Both held hands and he asked her if she is okay.

"Melissa-san…"

"Deku…"

"Are you…okay…?"

"Yes."

"Sorry…I didn't know what got into me…"

"It's fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Although unsure of himself, Midoriya slowly developed feelings for her and asked her if this is okay, and she kissed him on the lips and said she wants to have a relationship with him, and soon the two teens are in agreement. Both teens locked in an embrace while Sero sneaked out, not wanting to interrupt them and looked around the beach.

Minutes he found Mineta and Kaminari and the three classmates greeted each other and there he told the two about what he found out. Of course Mineta and Kaminari did not believe him as they felt that scenario is impossible, but Sero assured to them that he saw EVERYTHING that took place, and both Kaminari and Mineta stared in curiosity seeing that Sero appeared serious about his claims.

They are in doubt about whether Sero is teling the truith about Midoriya and Melissa had sex is true or not.

"Really, Sero?"

"Are you sure you're not bragging this about?"

"It's true. I saw Midoriya had sex with Melissa-san."

"You can't be serious…"

"Midoriya doesn't have it in him…let alone woo a girl…"

"I got proof…"

"Really?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…here's the proof…"

To prove it, Sero showed to his classmates the recording he took, and both Kaminari and Mineta were shocked to see that Sero was right, that Midoriya was able to SCORE with Melissa and the two boys were in denial that Midoriya was able to DO IT.

"N-no way…"

"Midoriya…he…"

"He really had sex with her…"

"That guy…"

"I can't believe he actually did it…"

"That curly-haired bastard…he's so lucky!"

"I can't believe this at all!"

"Why Midoriya?"

Unfortunately, the feminist groups saw and heard everything, thus they have basis to brand the trio as perverts and tells them to be prepared, for they will LIBERATE I-Island from perverted person like the three boys, and they will make sure that they will not step forth in this island again.

Sero, Kaminari, and Mineta were terrified and tried explaining themselves, but the feminist group would take none of it and began beating up the three boys, and the trio screamed in terror and begging for help, which did little to change the situation, as the feminist group members are revealed to have Quirks of their own and used it to punish the three boys for their IMPURITY.

"YOU PERVERTS!"

"SO YOU REALLY WANT TO MAKE SEX VIDEOS INVOLVING THE GIRLS HERE!"

"WE WON'T LET YOU!"

"YOU'LL BE PUNISHED!"

"TAKE THIS! AND THAT! YOU WILL NOW REGRET EVER BRINGING YOUR PERVERTEDNESS IN THIS ISLAND!"

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

"GGYYAAAHHH!"

"WWWAAAHHH!"

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the long-awaited love scene for this arc has commenced, though it ended in a cliffhanger last chapter…the scene here is COMPLETED, thus compensating for the what happened at the end of last chapter.

Hanta Sero appeared and accidentally saw Midoriya and Melissa GO ALL THE WAY, and naughtily recorded it and showed it to Mineta and Kaminari…which caused the trio to get envious at Midoriya, only to get caught by the feminist group and are now punishing the three boys for the supposed plans to spread the pervertedness in I-Island.

Either way, this concludes the Midoriya x Melissa arc…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter starts the second story arc…where Midoriya's next SENSUAL ADVENTURE involves Itsuka Kendo…and it involves an outdoor activity…

See you in 6-8 weeks (around Late February or Early March)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	7. Midoriya x Hado part 1

**Izuku's Sensual Adventures**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

**_Okay, managed to finish this chapter sooner than expected, thus I'll be uploading this chapter ahead of the deadline I made, so here it is…_**

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here, a new story arc comes in, amd thus time Midoriya is paired with the cute and sexy member of UA High's BIG THREE, who is none other than Nejire Hado herself, and this would cause some awkward moments between the two…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 7: Midoriya x Hado part 1**_

A few weeks after the defeat of Shie Hassaikai, Midoriya is seen recovering from the incident as he is assured by Mirio Togata that he will one day regain his Quirk once Eri learned how to control her Quirk, in which she is under the care of Shota Aizawa, and soon he, Eijiro Kirishima, Ochako Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui are about to undergo remedial classes due to missing days of classes due to the internship and work studies, and Midoriya is looking forward to it and hoped that this would help him get over the fact that Sir Night Eye passed away due to the fatal injuries he got from Kai Chisaki.

At a park, he pondered on what to do from this point on, as he felt that he has a long way to go, given that he wasn't able to prevent Nighteye's death, being unable to prevent Togata's loss of his Quirk, and was not allowed to visit Eri at the hospital at this time.

Although assured by Togata that he will be okay, Midoriya wondered if he would let things go from here, and he felt that he needed to exert efforts to become a proper hero once he graduate from UA High. There he decided to give his all and learn everything he can while awaiting the next two years of high school days from now.

By then his trail of thoughts was interrupted when someone hugged him from the side, and this startled Midoriya, as the one who tackled him turn out to be Togata himself. His companion, classmate Nejire Hado smiled as Togata playfully grappled with his kohai, who was bewildered at first until managing to calm down.

"Hey, problem child!"

"Whoa!"

"How are you doing?"

"Togata-senpai!"

"Let's wrestle for a bit!"

"Hey!"

"Ha-ha! It's been a while since I made this scenario!"

"Togata-senpai! Cut it out!"

Togata then asked why is Midoriya moping about, which the class 1-A member assured that he is okay, stating that he is just reflecting on the events that transpired during the Shie Hassaikai raid, and told his senpai that he won't let anything detract him from his goal in becoming a hero.

This made Togata smile and tells Midoriya not to worry, saying that he is confident that he'll regain his Quirk and that a tragedy that traumatized Eri will not happen again, and tells him to look forward to the days that would come, saying that one day they will pay Eri a visit and make sure that she would recover emotionally so that she would start getting a normal life that was denied to her by Chisaki.

Midoriya nodded and said that he is looking forward to it. Hado smiled and tells Midoriya that he should keep that optimism and it makes her feel good about it, as she doesn't want to see him getting depressed over the fact that Nighteye died in the aftermath of the raid, but also said that she is sure that Nighteye is watching over his charges, including Togata and Midoriya.

Midoriya is moved by Hado's words, and nodded, thanking her for cheering him up.

"I see."

"Ne...feeling better now?"

"Yeah..."

"Good. Now you can look forward to a bright tomorrow!"

"Yeah. Thanks, Hado-senpai."

"Sure, no problem!"

"I appreciate it."

"No problem!"

Hado smiled and began to hug Midoriya, causing him to blush deeply, while at the same time he could feel her breasts pressing his chest, and he couldn't do anything but stand still, unsure if he should move or not, afraid of embarrassing her. Togata smiled as he is bemused at seeing the younger boy's reaction on being hugged by a cute and sexy upperclassman.

She finally let go and told the two boys that they should go hang out today since this is a weekend, which Togata agreed, and asked Midoriya if he has any plans, saying that if he is free, he can join in hanging out at a nearby mall.

"Eh? You mean...?"

"Yup. You, me and Nejire."

"Is it okay?"

"Of course! We're friends, right?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Then don't be shy, Midoriya!"

"..."

"I promise it'll be fine and fun!"

After a few seconds of hesitation, Midoriya accepted and went along with Togata and Hado, where they hang out at a popular mall, where they went to a fastfood restaurant, and then at a local arcade, where several mallgoers are awed to see Togata and Hado, recognizing them after watching his participation at the school festival two years ago.

Several fangirls lined up to get his autograph, while fanboys lined up to get a selfie picture with Hado, which it caused quite a commotion as the boys are arguing on who would be the first to take a selfie with the attractive 3rd year UA Student.

"Hey! Fall in line!"

"Out of my way!"

"Me first!"

"I was here first!"

"Get lost, you nerd!"

"Make way!"

"Damn you!"

"Fuck off!"

Midoriya sweat-dropped at seeing the two senpais getting flocked by the admirers, and yet no one paid attention to him, though he doesn't mind it and waited for the commotion to settle down, which eventually happened as security had to calm the crowd down, and the three UA students are free to move about, though Togata and Hado were bemused at the fact that people flock them just to get an autograph and pictures.

Hado then asked if Midoriya got any fans, which he said he didn't but does not mind it, which made her stare at him in curiosity, asking why he doesn't have any admirers, though Midoriya said he did received a letter of appreciation from Kota Izumi, the six-year old boy he saved from the hands of the League of Villains who attacked Class 1-A and 1-B during the forest training camp.

She nodded, having heard of that incident, and she tells the younger boy to be himself and work hard, saying that one day he'll earn tons of admirers in the future, which he just nodded, though he blushed at bit as he is slowly get smitten by her charm.

"...so be patient. You'll earn admirers soon!"

"Uh...yeah..."

"Huh?"

"..."

"Ne...what's wrong, Midoriya-kun?"

"N-nothing!"

"Really?"

"Y-yes! Really!"

After that, the three UA students hang out some more before heading back to Heights Alliance, and there they parted ways as they head back to their respective dorms, with Hado feeling giddy after spending the day, while Togata smiled as he gets to bond with Midoriya, seeing that he is slowly recovering from the ordeal he got after defeating Chisaki.

-x-

Several days later, Aizawa announced that UA High will be holding the school festival, which Class 1-A is excited, and soon the class are having a discussion on what program would they have at the festival, eventually settling for an open court music concert.

While practicing, Togata paid some of the Class 1-A students a visit, which Midoriya is surprised to see that Eri is with him, and there Togata said that he is giving Eri a tour around UA High, and invited Midoriya to accompany them, which he accepted, and there Togata told Midoriya that Eri will be at the school festival to watch the events and have fun.

The first year student nodded as this would be a good way for Eri to get accustomed to the events and help her regain her smile, as she has been shut out from society due to Chisaki's abuse and thus giving the little girl a chance to enjoy and have fun.

"Sounds like a good idea!"

"Yeah!"

"Come attend the school festival, Eri!"

"That's right!"

"You can enjoy the food here!"

"You can have fun!"

"So come and attend, Eri!"

"We'll be waiting!"

Togata and Midoriya showed Eri the various places inside UA High, and while she is awed at seeing the events being put up, she still couldn't smile, and the two boys can understand why, though they are not in a hurry, as they are being patient and let Eri absorb what she is seeing.

Among the places that Eri is being shown are:

Power Loader's workshop

The Business Course classroom

Togata's classroom

There they saw Hado dressed in a beauty pageant attire, as Togata revealed that she is gunning for the second time after ending up being a first runner up last year. Hado smiled as she hugged Eri, then she hugged Midoriya, causing him to blush again and asked if she is participating this year, which she nodded and said that she is sure that she will win this year's beauty pageant.

"Yup! I'm aiming for the main prize this year!"

"Really, Hado-senpai?"

"Yup! Really!"

"That's...good to hear..."

"Ne, Midoriya-kun..."

"Huh?"

"Will you vote for me?"

"Um...sure..."

Midoriya nodded, but then blushed further at seeing her attire, as he can clearly see her cleavage, and there Hado's female classmate, Yuyu Haya, noticed it and stared suspiciously at the first year boy, asking if he is staring at Hado's chest. Midoriya blushed deeper and said he is not thinking anything perverted, which Haya did not take the words at face value.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes! Really!"

"And you're not staring at Nejire's chest?"

"No! Honest!

"Really!"

"And you're not fantasizing her?"

"I'm not!"

"..."

Haya stared even further at Midoriya, getting close to him and tells him that if she finds out that he is planning to do anything perverted to Hado, she will use her Quirk on him, which Midoriya stared in shock, and he assured to Haya that he has no perverted intention towards Hado, though she kept on staring suspiciously at Midoriya.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes! Really!"

"And you're not staring at Nejire's chest?"

"No! Honest!

"Really!"

"And you're not fantasizing her?"

"I'm not!"

"..."

Hado and Togata stepped forward and mediated the situation, assuring to Haya that Midoriya is a good boy and not a perverted person, which soon convinced Haya and backed away. After that Togata, Midoriya and Eri leaves the classroom to give Eri a tour on the rest of UA High.

There Haya asked Hado if Midoriya is not perverted, stating that she got word that someone among the first year students is perverted and has a knack for targeting CUTE AND ATTRACTIVE girls, and couldn't help but suspect Midoriya, especially after catching him staring at Hado's chest, and advised her to avoid Midoriya for the time being.

Hado giggled and assured to Haya that Midoriya is TOTALLY HARMLESS and has no perverted desires.

"Hee-hee..."

"I'm serious, Nejire!"

"Don't worry. Midoriya-kun is a good boy."

"How can you tell?"

"I just know it."

"That's not good enough, Nejire."

"Don't worry, Yuya-chan."

"I wonder about that..."

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the first chapter if this new arc takes place between the Shie Hassaikai and the School Festival arcs, and Midoriya gets a bit close to Hado though Haya suspects him of being ahentai which appeared misplaced…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter continues the second story arc…where Midoriya's next SENSUAL ADVENTURE involves Hado following the School Festival part…and it involves an outdoor activity…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late April)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	8. Midoriya x Hado part 2

**Izuku's Sensual Adventures**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here, a current story arc is underway which Midoriya is paired with the cute and sexy member of UA High's BIG THREE, who is none other than Nejire Hado herself, and this would cause some awkward moments between the two as they spend time during the course of UA High's school festival…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 8: Midoriya x Hado part 2**_

Much later, the scene shifts inside the rest of the school hallway, as Togata led Eri around, showing the various areas, while Midoriya was blushing after accidentally seeing Hado's chest, and in his trail of thoughts, he failed to notice that he and the others are in front of Power Loader's workshop, and soon a LOUD EXPLOSION OCCURRED, WHERE THE DOOR WAS BUSTED DOWN AND Midoriya fell to the floor, where someone landed on top of him.

Eri stared in worry, but Togata assured to her that Midoriya will be okay and that nothing bad will happen to him, which made Eri wonder if Midoriya would be fine after what just occurred, as smoke filled the area that emanated from Power Loader's workshop.

"Will Deku be okay?"

"Yup. He will be."

"But…the smoke…"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Eri."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Watch…"

By then Haya came as she was requested by Hado to give something to Togata, and saw what just happened, and as the smoke cleared, it shows that Mei Hatsume landed on top of Midoriya, and as he opened his eyes, he blushed deeply as her cleavage is so close to his eyes, and Haya blushed deeply and misunderstood the scene and accuses Midoriya of tricking Hatsume into seducing him.

As Hatsume got up, Midoriya heard it and tried to defend himself, but Haya said that she is now sure that Midoriya is the HENTAI of the first year students and said that she will not hesitate to use her Quirk to stop him from making other girls he come into contact do seductive things for his CARNAL pleasures, much to Midoriya's exasperation.

"I'll stop you if I have to!"

"Eh?"

"You hentai!"

"You misunderstood!"

"You use some kind of Quirk…and made the girls come to you so you can peek at their boobs!"

"No…you…"

"First was Nejire…and then the Support course student…"

"You got it all wrong!"

Seeing Eri there, Haya became more of a nervous wreck as she assumes that Midoriya intend to use Eri for his PLANS and grabbed the younger boy by his collar and shook him in fury, and Midoriya screamed as he profess his innocence but Haya said she won't be fooled by his words and even went far by calling him a PEDOPHILE of UA High.

"So now you brought a little girl with you!"

"Eh?"

"Now you're into lolicons!"

"What?"

"You really are a lecher!"

"That's!"

"You hentai! Maniac! Pedophile!"

"You got the wrong idea!"

Togata sighed while smiling, as he knew that Haya is just acting like that as protection towards Hado, and he went closer and mediate the situation and corrected everything by telling her what really happened and assured to her that Midoriya is not what she suspect him to be.

Haya stared wide-eyed and asked Togata if he is sure about what he said, which he smiled and assured to her that Midoriya is really HARMLESS and has ZERO pervertedness, thus rest assured that Midoriya is a really good boy and one of the best in Class 1-A.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"That kid?"

"Yup. Midoriya is really a good boy."

"He's just acting like that!"

"I've seen him outside class. He's a good boy. Even Sir Nighteye knows that Midoriya is not perverted."

"But…but…"

"Trust me, Haya."

Haya is still doubtful but nevertheless relented and released her hold on Midoriya, but she glared at him and tells him he better not make any wrong move towards Hado, which he quickly tells her that he has no intention of doing anything bad to Hado, with Togata assuring to her that Midoriya is really harmless to any girls.

After that, Haya left, and Midoriya sighed as he thanked Togata for helping him out, which the 3rd year student smiled and said it is nothing while apologizing for Haya's actions, saying that she is Hado's best friend and she is looking out for Hado and to PROTECT her from perverts and the like.

"Really, Togata-senpai?"

"Yup."

"She's acting like an amazon…"

"Haya is just like that, but she is protective towards Nejire."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"I don't know, senpai…"

"Ha-ha."

After that, Togata led Eri and Midoriya to another tour, where things went well until it was late in the afternoon, and there it was time for Togata to return Eri to the hospital, and he promised to Midoriya that he and Eri will attend the school festival and make Eri enjoy herself to the max.

Midoriya nodded and tells him and Eri to attend the concert that Class 1-A will hold, and Togata smiled saying that Eri will definitely enjoy herself when she sees Midoriya dance with the rest of Class 1-A.

"Don't worry, Midoriya. Eri-chan and I will be there."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Okay, if you get there early, show her around the booths."

"Sure."

"There are plenty of food there."

"Yeah, I got everything covered."

"Good."

-x-

Several days later, it was the day of UA High's School Festival, and both Togata and Eri arrived and are touring the food booths and the such, and while she is fine, she couldn't bring herself to smile, though Togata said to take her time as she will enjoy the school festival.

"Enjoying?"

"Yeah."

"Huh?"

"Still. I can't…"

"Don't worry. Take your time, Eri-chan."

"…"

"You'll enjoy it here."

"Okay…"

While everyone is busy preparing their respective programs, the scene shifts near UA High grounds where Midoriya is facing off against Gentle Criminal, and both are passionate about something which puts things on the line, with both cannot afford to lose.

Gentle Criminal wants to gatecrash the UA High Sports Festival to make his live videos uploaded to the various social media so that he would gain lots and lots of attention, making him an attention-seeker.

Midoriya is intent to prevent Gentle Criminal from accomplishing this as this would cause the School Festival to be canceled even if it is a mere false alarm, which he doesn't want that to happen as he promised Eri that she would enjoy the festival and make her smile again.

The battle went back and forth, and despite La Brava's intervention, Midoriya would not be denied and eventually made Gentle Criminal concede defeat, just as pro heroes/UA High teachers Ectoplasm and Hound Dog arrived and both Gentle Criminal and La Brava are taken to police custody.

Ectoplasm talked to Midoriya and got the gist of what happened, and tells him he did well in holding Gentle Criminal off to allow help to arrive, while showing concern that Midoriya got a minor busted nose and bruises on his face, though the Class 1-A student assured that he is okay.

"Don't worry, sensei. I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You should go see Recovery Girl and have her treat your injury."

"Okay."

"You still have time, so go to her clinic now."

"Okay."

"Let's go."

While Hound Dog berated Midroiya for acting selfish, he still tells him to go to UA High for his classmates are waiting for him, and soon he got back to his classmates just in time and performed their concert program, which those who watched the concert were TAKEN AWAY by the sheer thrill and they all ended up cheering Class 1-A, and Eri smiled for the first time since being disowned by her own mother.

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at the other area within UA High grounds, where the beauty contest is held, where three contenders for the Miss UA High crown are vying for this year's victory. The contenders shown are:

\- Bibimi Kenranzaki (3rd year)

\- Nejire Hado (3rd year)

\- Itsuka Kendo (1st year)

Kendo showed off her talent, which is chopping a pile of wooden planks using her Quirk, but in the process ripped her dress, which she unintentionally showed her sexy body, while Kenranzaki blew off her own by showcasing a gold-plated, Trojan horse-like object, but then Hado uses her Quirk to make an air corsage, which wowed the audience to the core.

Soon Hado is proclaimed the winner which Kenranzaki took the loss well and is a good sport, as she congratulated Hado for the hard-fought victory, which Hado smiled and said she is glad that they competed in good sportsmanship.

"You win, Hado."

"Thanks."

"I lost. Fair and square."

"It's okay. We had lots of fun."

"Yes, and you sure are the better competitor."

"And you're a good sport."

"Take care of the crown, Hado."

"I will."

After that, the UA students resumed in checking out the other programs, while Hado, Togata, Eri and Midoriya hang out with each other, where they passed by several food booths and Eri saw one that sells apple-flavored candies, and she pointed one, which Togata asked if she wants one.

"Togata-nii-chan…"

"Yes?"

"Can I have one?"

"That?"

"Yes."

"Sure."

"…"

"Here."

As Togata took Eri to the food booth, Midoriya is left alone with Hado, and she smiled at him, thanking him for voting for her at the beauty contest, which made him blush and said it is nothing, admitting that she not only cute, but also sexy in a way, which made her smile even more.

"Really?"

"Y-yes…really."

"I look sexy to you?"

"Y-yeah."

"Thanks."

"It's nothing…"

"You sure are romantic."

"N-not at all…"

As Midoriya was suddenly taken in by her cuteness, a pair of UA students came and pointed out that Midoriya and Hado were stepping on a YELLOW CIRCLE, which indicates that they are CHOSEN, which made the two teens wonder what this is about, and a few minutes later, both of them are at the MARRIAGE BOOTH, where it is revealed that any boy with a girl stepping on the yellow circle would subject them to MARRIAGE, which is a mock wedding.

Midoriya blushed at this while Hado seemingly did not mind it, and there a mock priest stood in front of them, where he began to OFFICIATE the WEDDING RITES, and there Hado cheerfully told Midoriya just to play along, which made the younger boy blush deeper, yet he slowly did as told, and there the mock priest made the final rites which he asked the COUPLE if they consented to get MARRIED.

"Do you…Nejire Hado…take this boy as your husband…?"

"I do!"

"And you, Izuku Midoriya…take this girl as your wife?"

"I…I…do."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"In that case…I now pronounce you…husband and wife. You two may kiss…"

"Giggle…"

"!"

After that, the mock priest tells the COUPLE to exchange kiss, which Hado smiled and saw Midoriya taking a deep breath and hesitantly went near her, and she did the same, where both intend to just do a simple peck on the lips, but both accidentally made a rather passionate kiss, which the mock priest stared in surprise, seeing that it looked like a real kiss and wondered of Midroiya and Hado are a real couple or not.

Both snap back to reality, where Hado just smiled, though there was a bit of a blush on her cheeks, while Midoriya blushed deeply as he got his first kiss, and had just made a passionate one to a senpai like Hado.

By then, Tamaki Amajiki passed by and is rather shocked at what he just saw and assumed that Midoriya made a pass on Hado, and discreetly demanded an explanation for this, and a nervous Midoriya said that it was accidental in nature.

"Hey…"

"Uh…Amajiki-senpai…"

"What did you just do?"

"Uh…"

"You sure are making a pass on my classmate…"

"N-no…that's…"

"I'm betting you want to take her somewhere and…"

"Y-you got the wrong idea…!"

_**To Be Continued**_...

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the second chapter if this new arc takes place between the Shie Hassaikai and the School Festival arcs, and Midoriya gets a bit close to Hado though after undergoing the mock wedding, while earlier Haya suspects him of being a hentai which appeared misplaced…and now Amajiki suspects Midoriya of having a perverted desire for Hado…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter continues the second story arc…where Midoriya's next SENSUAL ADVENTURE involves Hado following the School Festival part…and it involves an outdoor activity…where both got closer emotionally…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late May or early June)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	9. Midoriya x Hado part 3

**Izuku's Sensual Adventures**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here, the current story arc is underway which Midoriya is paired with the cute and sexy member of UA High's BIG THREE, who is none other than Nejire Hado herself, and this would cause some awkward moments between the two as they spend time during the course of UA High's school festival…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 9: Midoriya x Hado part 3**_

As Midoriya was suddenly taken in by her cuteness, a pair of UA students came and pointed out that Midoriya and Hado were stepping on a YELLOW CIRCLE, which indicates that they are CHOSEN, which made the two teens wonder what this is about, and a few minutes later, both of them are at the MARRIAGE BOOTH, where it is revealed that any boy with a girl stepping on the yellow circle would subjecting them to MARRIAGE, which is a mock wedding.

Midoriya blushed at this while Hado seemingly did not mind it, and there a mock priest stood in front of them, where he began to OFFICIATE the WEDDING RITES, and there Hado cheerfully told Midoriya just to play along, which made the younger boy blush deeper, yet he slowly did as told, and there the mock priest made the final rites which he asked the COUPLE if they consented to get MARRIED.

"Do you…Nejire Hado…take this boy as your husband…?"

"I do!"

"And you, Izuku Midoriya…take this girl as your wife?"

"I…I…do."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"In that case…I now pronounce you…husband and wife. You two may kiss…"

"Giggle…"

"!"

After that, the mock priest tells the COUPLE to exchange kiss, which Hado smiled and saw Midoriya taking a deep breath and hesitantly went near her, and she did the same, where both intend to just do a simple peck on the lips, but both accidentally made a rather passionate kiss, which the mock priest stared in surprise, seeing that it looked like a real kiss and wondered of Midroiya and Hado are a real couple or not.

Both snap back to reality, where Hado just smiled, though there was a bit of a blush on her cheeks, while Midoriya blushed deeply as he got his first kiss, and had just made a passionate one to a senpai like Hado.

By then, Tamaki Amajiki passed by and is rather shocked at what he just saw and assumed that Midoriya made a pass on Hado, and discreetly demanded an explanation for this, and a nervous Midoriya said that it was accidental in nature.

"Hey…"

"Uh…Amajiki-senpai…"

"What did you just do?"

"Uh…"

"You sure are making a pass on my classmate…"

"N-no…that's…"

"I'm betting you want to take her somewhere and…"

"Y-you got the wrong idea…!"

Not far, Sero happened to be there and is thrilled at what he just saw and even recorded it, and he is so excited that he intend to show it to Mineta and Kaminari, and he is sure that they would make a fuss that Midoriya managed to kiss a cute and sexy upperclassman who is one of the3 BIG 3 of UA High.

As Midoriya is trying to explain himself to Amajiki, Yuyu was there and is shocked at what she just saw, and she grabbed Midoriya by his collar and shook him violently, demanding to know if he SEDUCED Hado into kissing him, which he deny the accusation yet she did not believe him, and threatens to use her QUIRK to teach him a lesson for making a pass at Hado.

"You sex fiend!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"What did you do to my classmate?"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"How dare you!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"I'll kill you!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

Amajiki appeared neutral as he is unsure whether to intervene and calm Yuyu down or join in at interrogating Midoriya, though he can hear the whispers from other students, commenting on how a first year student is able to STEAL a kiss from the winner of this year's beauty contest of the Sports Festival, and commented on how LUCKY Midoriya is.

"Man…"

"That kid is lucky…"

"Indeed…"

"Wait…isn't that Midoriya of Class 1-A?"

"Whoa…"

"He just kissed the pretty girl of the Big 3!"

"That kid is really lucky!"

"No way!"

That, coupled with some comments that if LUCKIER, Midoriya might get a SCORE and an UPSET, which made Yuyu more concerned and panicked, and shook Midoriya even harder, threatening to use her Quirk to dissuade the younger boy from CLAIMING Hado's VIRGINITY, which Midoriya had to defend himself from Yuyu's accusations.

"You sex fiend!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"Are you planning this from the start?"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"I won't let you!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"I'll kill you!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

By then Togata and Eri arrived, and is quite surprised at the scene, and asked Amajiki what is going on, and after being told, he smiled as he felt that Midoriya never ceased to amaze him, and decided to intervene and calm Yuyu down so as to end the awkward moment and to prevent his classmate from further HARMING the first year student.

Togata told Yuyu to calm down, saying that Midoriya is not capable of DOING THAT to Hado, stating that he trusts Midoriya and that the younger boy is too polite to seduce Hado to GO ALL THE WAY with Hado, hence there is no reason to go ballistic.

Yuyu glared at Midoriya, but stated to Togata that she doesn't trust the younger boy, reasoning that Midoriya PASSIONATELY SMOOCHED Hado, but Hado smiled and assured to her classmate that there is nothing to worry about, as she assured that Midoriya is HARMLESS, much to Yuyu's surprise, seeing that Hado is completely trusting towards the first year boy.

"Ne, ne…calm down, Yuyu."

"Eh? Nejre!"

"Midoriya is completely harmless."

"How can you be sure?"

"I can tell."

"But…but…"

"Don't worry."

"Nejire…"

Yuyu stared in disbelief and told Hado that Midoriya could be the LECHER among the first year students that she heard, unaware that it was Mineta, and cautions her not to get closer to Midoriya, which made the Class 1-A students sweat-dropped in dismay, but Togata smiled and approached Yuyu, once more assuring her that Midoriya is a good boy and not perverted.

Yuyu appeared skeptical and said she doesn't trust the younger boy and believe that he might attempt to make another pass at Hado, but Togata told his classmate that Midoriya is really HARMLESS and a good-natured freshman and has zero-perverted attitude.

"Calm down, Yuyu."

"Eh? You too, Mirio?"

"Midoriya is completely harmless. That's the truth."

"How can you be sure?"

"I can tell. I've been working with him in the past few months…he's a good boy."

"But…but…"

"Don't worry. He won't take advantage."

"Mirio…"

Yuyu appeared hesitant as she clearly doesn't trust Midoriya as she glared at the younger boy, for she is sure that he could be the pervert she heard via rumors, though she has no idea that it was Mineta who is the perverted boy of Class 1-A, and she told Togata that she cannot take any chances and offered to ensure that Midoriya doesn't plan on doing something towards Hado.

Togata smiled again and assured to her that Hado is not in danger when she is with Midoriya, reasoning that if Midoriya really intend to make a pass, Hado would have used her Quirk and put the class 1-A boy in his place, which made Yuyu reluctantly relent as she slowly releases her hold on Midoriya, who appeared to be in a daze after being shook violently by Yuya.

There Togata checked on Midoriya and asked if he is okay, which the younger boy said he is okay, even though he was feeling disoriented after being shook hard by Yuyu.

"Midoriya"

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"…"

"Sorry about my classmate. She's…huh?"

"…"

"Midoriya?"

"…"

As Hado smiled and assured to Yuyu that she is okay, rumors began to spread about how LUCKY Midoriya is in getting a KISS from Hado, and Yuyu overheard it and she became ballistic, which she grabbed the first year student and shook him violently again and blamed him for causing the rumors to fly and made them believe that Hado is having an ILLICIT AFFAIR, which the Class 1-A student couldn't make a clear rebuttal as he is being shook too hard.

"You sex fiend!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"See what you've done?"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"Rumors are flying about my friend!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"I'll kill you!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

Eri looked worried but Togata assured to the little girl that Midoriya is okay, saying that the two are just PLAYING AROUND and nothing bad is taking place, which somewhat made Eri feel assured that Midoriya is fine, despite the obvious scene in front of her.

"So, don't worry, Eri-cahn."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I see…"

"So enjoy the show."

"Okay."

"…"

"…"

Amajiki sighed and whispered to Togata asking him if they should let things go, voicing his concern that the rumors might escalate and cause a campus scandal, though Togata assured that thing won't escalate and that Hado can handle things fairly, while he did express a bit of worry towards Midoriya, seeing that the younger boy is too polite and that this is his first foray into romantic situations.

Amajiki stared in surprise and asked if there is a portrayed possibility between Hado and Midoriya, and Togata said it all depend on Midoriya if he takes interest in Hado or not. If Midoriya shows interest, then this make things interesting if the Class 1-A student gets smitten by Hado's charm.

"Really, Mirio?"

"Yup."

"I wonder…"

"It all depends on Midoriya."

"But him kissing Hado like that…"

"Then it's a sign of attraction, no?"

"Well…"

"Ha-ha…"

By then Hado pacified an already-ballistic Yuyu, and she reluctantly released her hold on Midoriya, as he is shaken and dazed, which Togata checked on the younger boy while Eri felt worried about what Midoriya is currently feeling, having no idea what really happened.

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts at the open-air swimming pool area, where Midoriya is ready to take a dip. He felt that he needed it after everything that happened hours ago and wondered what will happen next as the rumors are flying around regarding the ACCIDENTAL KISS, and wondered what Hado is thinking right now after the debacle at the marriage booth.

Midoriya is clad in a light-blue loose speedo and is sitting on the edge of the pool. He blushed as the memory of his first kiss is still fresh on his mind and now he is getting a bit confused as feelings he never felt are coursing in him.

Suddenly, Hado arrived and is clad in a two-piece swimming bikini, and Midoriya blushed as he never thought he would see how sexy and cute she looked and there she asked if she can join him, and though flustered, he nodded.

"Ne, ne…Midoriya-kun…"

"Ah, Hado-senpai…"

"Can I join you?"

"S-sure…"

"Are you…"

"I-I'm fine…really…"

"Sure?"

"Y-yes…"

Midoriya had to admit…Hado is not only cute, but also sexy, and he couldn't help but admire her figure and feels that any guy would fall for her, and he innocently glanced her from head to toe, and finds her very attractive, yet he is unsure what to say as he did not want to tick her off and make her think that he might come off as perverted.

He decided to compliment her by saying that she is very cute and attractive, as well as suggesting that she should join the Miss Universe-Japan, so that if she ever wins, she could represent Japan in the Miss Universe pageant, which she giggled, seeing that Midoriya can be funny at times, but also see how endearing he can be because of his innocent and kind nature.

"Ha-ha…that's a good compliment…"

"Really…I'm sure you could become a beauty queen in the international scene one day…"

"Hearing you say that…I'm so flattered."

"Ah…yeah."

"Thanks, Midoriya-kun."

"Sure, senpai…"

"…"

"…"

She then sat beside him and began to engage in a friendly conversation as they talked about what went on during the School Festival, and there she expressed surprise when told about how he fended off Gentle Criminal and La Brava, getting bruised in the process and almost botched the music concert that Class 1-A is working hard to prepare.

She asked him if he is okay now, which he nodded and tells her she has nothing to worry about, and told her that he voted for her during the beauty contest, and said that he is happy that she won, and Hado smiled at his words.

She thanked him for the compliment and kissed him on the cheek. Midoriya blushed deeper and glanced at her face, seeing her more cuter up close, smiling, and there he unknowingly began to feel attraction towards her as he glanced at her upper body before looking at her thighs, then back at her face, where she scooted closer and before they knew it, they kissed.

It was the same kiss they made during the marriage booth game, but this time with a bit of added passion, and her hand held his as they kissed innocently but with some emotion. He did not know what he is doing, as his body went along with the passion and after a minute both stopped.

Hado smiled while Midoriya blushed, he could not believe that he kissed her again. But then awkward moment strikes, as Hado blinked her eyes as she stared at the crotch area of his loose speedo, where a STRAIGHT TENT formed. Midoriya blushed deeper as he realized that his penis went hard and is at FULL STRENGTH, throbbing and now a sudden surge of arousal enveloped his organ.

Hado giggled and playfully asked if he LIKES HER.

"Ne, ne…"

"Uh…"

"Your ochinchin is UP…"

"Um…ah…you see…"

"It shows that you like me."

"Uh…"

"Right?"

"…"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the third chapter if this new arc takes place between the Shie Hassaikai and the School Festival arcs, and Midoriya gets a bit close to Hado though after undergoing the mock wedding, while earlier Yuya suspects him of being a hentai which appeared misplaced…and now Amajiki suspects Midoriya of having a perverted desire for Hado…

Things escalated after both Yuya and Amajiki suspected Midoriya of planning to take Hado to bed, but Togata and Hado somewhat diffused the situation…

Hado and Midoriya found a place where they can have a conversation…

But hilarity ensued as he got AROUSED unintentionally after getting a second kiss…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter continues the second story arc…where Midoriya's next SENSUAL ADVENTURE involves Hado while at the swimming pool…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late June or early July)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	10. Midoriya x Hado part 4

**Izuku's Sensual Adventures**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here, the current story arc is underway which Midoriya is paired with the cute and sexy member of UA High's BIG THREE, who is none other than Nejire Hado herself, and this would cause some awkward moments between the two as they spend time together following the events of UA High's school festival…

And there a STEAMY SCENE takes place…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 10: Midoriya x Hado part 4**_

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at the Class 1-A dorms of Heights Alliance where Sero arrived as he is excited to show something to his classmates after seeing what transpired at the school festival and what took place there which became a trending topic, as it involves Midoriya KISSING the winner of this year's beauty contest.

As Sero entered, he saw several of his classmates sitting by the sofa as they were resting after doing the concert, watching the beauty contest and having fun at the booths and stalls, and the students present at the living room area are:

\- Denki Kaminari

\- Minoru Mineta

\- Eijiro Kirishima

\- Shoto Todoroki

\- Mina Ashido

\- Ochako Uraraka

\- Tsuyu Asui

\- Momo Yaoyorozu

\- Yugo Aoyama

There Sero approached his classmates and told them what went on at the school festival, specifically at the MARRIAGE BOOTH, which the classmates stared wide-eyed upon hearing what Sero said about Midoriya KISSING Hado on the lips.

"What?"

"Midoriya KISSED Hado-senpai?"

"On the lips?"

"Seriously?"

"No way!"

"That can't be!"

"Impossible!"

"Unbelievable!"

"Are you sure you're telling the truth, Sero?"

Sero nodded and said he saw it all, and even Hado's classmates accuses Midoriya of SEDUCING Hado to kiss him, such as Yuyu strangling Midoriya in a fit of concern, as even Amajiki suspected Midoriya of planning this from the start.

Mineta and Kaminari are skeptical and asked Sero if he really saw it as they doubt that Midoriya would do that in public and Sero said he recorded the whole scene, which the two classmates stared wide-eyed in disbelief.

"What did you say?"

"You recorded it?"

"Yup. For real."

"Seriously?"

"You gotta be kidding!"

"I'm serious! I recorded the whole scene."

"Really?"

"Can prove it?"

"Sure!"

Sero then took out a USB cable and connects the smartphone onto the LED TV and played the recorded file, where it showed the events at the marriage booth where the MARRIAGE CEREMONY took place and showed the actual date and the MARRIAGE KISS between Hado and Midoriya.

The two boys were shocked that Midoriya SCORED BIG, and expressed envy, jealousy and disbelief that Midoriya was able to SCORE with the winner of the beauty contest and one of UA's BIG THREE, and suspected that he planned this from the very start.

"No way!"

"He really kissed her!"

"That curly-haired opportunist!"

"He really is a SEXUAL MANIAC!"

"HE REALLY HAD THE GUTS!"

"This isn't fair!"

"That Midoriya is a conniver!"

"He won't get away with this!"

Ashido was squealing seeing how cute the scene was, though Yaoyorozu is quite worried that it might cause rumors to spread and might earn the ire of admirers of Hado within UA, which Todoroki agreed, seeing that Midoriya might become a target of those planning to woo Hado.

Kirishima said that it would depend if Hado likes Midoriya and vice versa so it doesn't matter what others think, which Yaoyorozu and Todoroki said it might pose a problem with Midoriya. They stated that the admirers of Hado within UA might act hostile towards Class 1-A due to the fact that Midoriya is in 1-A, hence they might go far as slander and threaten him.

"I believe that it might cause undue hostility aimed at our class."

"Yes. The admirers would probably vent their frustration towards us."

"More than anything, they might resort to THAT in order to intimidate Midoriya."

"I wonder if he considered that possibility…"

"That's a good question."

"Oh dear…Midoriya is really a PROBLEM CHILD…"

"Yaoyorozu…"

"…"

Kirishima punched his fists together and said that if those IDIOTS want to threaten 1-A then let them come, saying he won't back down and is ready to defend their class, but Todoroki and Yaoyorozu urged him not to act rash, reminding them that if Class 1-A attempt to physically retaliate then it would bring the class into trouble with Aizawa, and said that they will consult with Aizawa on the matter.

"Wait, Kirishima! Don't be rash!"

"Yaoyorozu is right."

"Huh? But…"

"We shouldn't resort to violence."

"Aizawa-sensei will be steamed if we cause trouble."

"But…"

"We can handle this calmly."

"She's right."

Meanwhile, Asui noticed Uraraka staring blankly, and this made her feel worried for her classmate and tries to shook her back to reality, but had no effect as Uraraka appeared shocked at the fact that Midoriya's FIRST KISS went to Hado.

Asui tried again to rouse her classmate but Uraraka appeared unresponsive.

"Kero…"

"…"

"Ochako-chan...?"

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"…"

"Ochako-chan…"

"…"

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shifts at the open-air swimming pool area within UA Academy, where Midoriya is ready to take a dip. He felt that he needed it after everything that happened hours ago and wondered what will happen next as the rumors are flying around regarding the ACCIDENTAL KISS, and wondered what Hado is thinking right now after the debacle at the marriage booth.

Midoriya is clad in a light-blue loose speedo and is sitting on the edge of the pool. He blushed as the memory of his first kiss is still fresh on his mind and now he is getting a bit confused as feelings he never felt are coursing in him.

Suddenly, Hado arrived and is clad in a two-piece swimming bikini, and Midoriya blushed as he never thought he would see how sexy and cute she looked and there she asked if she can join him, and though flustered, he nodded.

"Ne, ne…Midoriya-kun…"

"Ah, Hado-senpai…"

"Can I join you?"

"S-sure…"

"Are you…"

"I-I'm fine…really…"

"Sure?"

"Y-yes…"

Midoriya had to admit…Hado is not only cute, but also sexy, and he couldn't help but admire her figure and feels that any guy would fall for her, and he innocently glanced her from head to toe, and finds her very attractive, yet he is unsure what to say as he did not want to tick her off and make her think that he might come off as perverted.

He decided to compliment her by saying that she is very cute and attractive, as well as suggesting that she should join the Miss Universe-Japan, so that if she ever wins, she could represent Japan in the Miss Universe pageant, which she giggled, seeing that Midoriya can be funny at times, but also see how endearing he can be because of his innocent and kind nature.

"Ha-ha…that's a good compliment…"

"Really…I'm sure you could become a beauty queen in the international scene one day…"

"Hearing you say that…I'm so flattered."

"Ah…yeah."

"Thanks, Midoriya-kun."

"Sure, senpai…"

"…"

"…"

She then sat beside him and began to engage in a friendly conversation as they talked about what went on during the School Festival, and there she expressed surprise when told about how he fended off Gentle Criminal and La Brava, getting bruised in the process and almost botched the music concert that Class 1-A is working hard to prepare.

She asked him if he is okay now, which he nodded and tells her she has nothing to worry about, and told her that he voted for her during the beauty contest, and said that he is happy that she won, and Hado smiled at his words.

She thanked him for the compliment and kissed him on the cheek. Midoriya blushed deeper and glanced at her face, seeing her more cuter up close, smiling, and there he unknowingly began to feel attraction towards her as he glanced at her upper body before looking at her thighs, then back at her face, where she scooted closer and before they knew it, they kissed.

It was the same kiss they made during the marriage booth game, but this time with a bit of added passion, and her hand held his as they kissed innocently but with some emotion. He did not know what he is doing, as his body went along with the passion and after a minute both stopped.

Hado smiled while Midoriya blushed, he could not believe that he kissed her again. But then awkward moment strikes, as Hado blinked her eyes as she stared at the crotch area of his loose speedo, where a STRAIGHT TENT formed. Midoriya blushed deeper as he realized that his penis went hard and is at FULL STRENGTH, throbbing and now a sudden surge of arousal enveloped his organ.

Hado giggled and playfully asked if he LIKES HER.

"Ne, ne…"

"Uh…"

"Your OCHINCHIN is POINTING UP…"

"Um…ah…you see…"

"It shows that you like me."

"Uh…"

"Right?"

"…"

Midoriya blushed deeper as his arousal is in FULL VIEW despite him wearing his loose speedo, and he apologized if she got offended, but then he blinked his eyes as Hado is staring at the STRAIGHT TENT on his loose speedo in an innocent, curious manner, and there she asked him if this is the first time this ever happened, which made him blush deeper as her question is quite straight forward and there is no hint of malice.

The younger boy rolled his eyes and said it was the first time it happened, and this made Hado more curious and leaned closer, glancing at him, seeing how cute he looked when embarrassed, and Midoriya felt a bit shy as he could feel her presence getting closer to her, and as she leaned forward, Midoriya turned around, and their lips accidentally met.

A kiss formed and both were taken by surprise, but at the same time froze as attraction reformed and both stare at each other for a few moments before unknowingly kissed again, and once more romantic passion overtook them as his lips followed her movement, and her arms slowly wrapped around his shoulders as she slowly pulled him towards her as both lay on the ground.

As the kiss distracted him, he unknowingly laid on top of her, and the STRAIGHT TENT on the crotch area of his loose speedo pressed the crotch area of her bikini panties, which made Hado shuddered a bit, her legs parted as the kiss continued.

-x-

At the school grounds, Amajiki and Yuyu are frantically looking for Hado, as they haven't seen her in a while, and both are worried as rumors about her MARRIAGE KISS to Midoriya are spreading like wildfire, and there they can tell that things might worsen if this continued.

They soon came across some UA students who appeared to be admirers of Hado, and both Amajiki and Yuyu can hear them whispering, saying that they managed to get information about Midoriya, and deem him a THREAT, fearing that he might WOO Hado and make her his girlfriend and might trick her into GOING ALL THE WAY with him, and hence they must do something about it.

"That Midoriya…"

"For a 1st year student he sure has the guts…"

"But we can't let him get away!"

"He's right!"

"He might goad Hado into GOING ALL THE WAY with him…"

"Damn!"

"We got to stop him!"

"We need a plan!"

Amajiki and Yuyu stared wide-eyed and became worried and the two classmates began to frantically search for Hado, and if possible, keep her away from Midoriya. They decided to get Togata's help as he appeared to have a close working relationship with Midoriya and hoped that Togata would agree in persuading Midoriya to stay away from Hado.

"Quick! We need to find Mirio!"

"Why him?"

"He worked with Midoriya during the work studies! I'm sure that the kid would listen to Mirio!"

"Really?"

"That's what I think!"

"Fine! Let's go!"

"…"

"…"

-x-

Back at the pool area, the scene shows that Midoriya and Hado are still there, and in the same position, only this time, the younger boy is gently kissing her neckline as he is aroused and confused, and his lips gently kissed her neck down to her upper chest area, while his hips moved as his bulging crotch rubbed and pressed Hado's crotch, which arouses her and she made soft moans as Midoriya is busy kissing her neck while pressing his STRAIGHT TENT against her crotch area, where you can see a WET SPOT formed.

"Aahhh~h…"

"..."

"Aahhh~h…"

"..."

"Aahhh~h…"

"..."

"Aahhh~h…"

"..."

Midoriya resumed in kissing her lips whilst he pressed his crotch against hers, feeling more arousal, and Hado's body reciprocated, as she pressed her hips upward, just as Midoriya pressed his crotch downward, where his penis throbbed from the arousing sensations he is feeling, as the friction further made his organ feel stronger.

As the kiss intensifies, Hado's hands seemed to move on its own as they moved downward, pushed his hips back a bit and pushes down his loose speedo, freeing the younger boy's raging penis, and there the scene shows that the younger boy's organ is FULLY SHAVED, and above average when in FULL STRENGTH.

Her right hand then encircled itself on the boy's penis, feeling how smooth it is while feeling it throb harder, and there her hand began to rub it back and forth, feeling it throb harder and harder, and this caused Midoriya to close his eyes, thrust his hips back and forth, and moaned softly as this was the first time he felt it, and had no idea how good it felt.

Hado looked down and saw Midoriya's penis, and visually compared it to Togata's whenever he gets naked when using his Permeation Quirk. She soon find that Midoriya's penis is cute-looking than Togata's, and her eyes gazed at Midoriya's organ while rubbing it, and she can hear him moan softly in such an innocent manner.

Aahhh~h…"

"..."

"Aahhh~h…"

"..."

"Aahhh~h…"

"..."

"Aahhh~h…"

"..."

Her eyes kept on watching as his penis moved back and forth on her right hand, and when her thumb rubbed the HEAD, Midoriya moaned softly but long, his hips thrusts further, and it began to harden even more, and as Hado continued her action, she noticed that the younger boy began to pant, and as she resumed watching the younger boy's organ, she noticed that it was hardening non-stop and then pulsed, where seconds later his SEED shoots out, spilling below her belly.

Hado stared wide-eyed in a curious, but innocent manner, as she witnessed a boy getting an orgasm, as Midoriya's SEED, which was whitish and a bit thick, shoots out eight shots, and it was warm, and she could feel it as Midoriya panted at the feeling he felt, and though he emptied himself, the cutest female member of the Big Three kept on rubbing the younger boy's penis, curious to see if more of his SEED are coming out.

After a while, both blinked their eyes as they seemingly snapped back to reality, and Midoriya blushed deeper as he realized what just happened, and he backed away while waving his hands, apologizing non-stop, as he feared that he may have violated his senpai.

Hado smiled and said it is okay as she went to the pool to have the waters wash off the EVIDENCE off her body, with Midoriya joining in and he once more apologized, though Hado said it is okay, saying there is nothing to worry about.

"Really…I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine. No worries."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Are…are you sure…?"

"Uh-huh."

"Hado-senpai…"

"…"

Seeing her smile, and acting natural, Midoriya sighed as he wondered how they ended up like this, but then Hado scooted closer to him and kissed him on the lips, and after that, her hand touched his penis, seeing that it was in the process of softening, and she pouted a bit as she wanted to see it remain a bit harder, which made him blush deeper.

Hado giggled and said she is just kidding, though she requested that they keep this a secret, which he readily agreed, and there he asked her where would this lead to, and Hado asked if he wants to date her, and when he asked if she is sure, she kissed him again and asked if he wants to.

"Ne-ne…so you want to date me?"

"Um…"

"No need to be shy."

"Well…"

"You like me, right? Right?"

"Um…ah…well…"

"I can tell…"

"…"

Midoriya, who pulled his speedo up to hide his softening penis, stared at Hado, and is in a state of mental disbelief, as they appeared to come to an agreement and are now dating, but then Amajiki and Yuyu arrived, and there he uses his Quirk to assume an octopus form and grabbed Midroriya out of the pool, restraining him, which startled the Class 1-A student, and Hado asked what is wrong.

Yuyu then tells her classmate that they believed that Midoriya is UP TO NO GOOD and might take advantage of her, and urges Hado to heed her advice and stay away from Midoriya, reasoning that he might STEAL her VIRGINITY.

Togata arrived and saw the commotion, but then they are surprised when Hado tells Amajiki to let go of Midoriya and said there is nothing to worry, and this made Yuyu stare in surprise and asked if she knows what she is saying.

"Nejire!"

"Huh?"

"Do you know what you're saying?"

"Yup."

"This boy is…!"

"No need to worry."

"Eh?"

"…"

Hado smiled again and said that everything is okay and that Midoriya is a good boy and would not do anything to hurt her, and Togata smiled and said that Midoriya is PRACTICALLY HARMLESS and trusts him when he is with Hado, and both Yuyu and Amajiki stared in shock, and are forced to release their hold on Midoriya.

By then Aizawa came and said that the pool is closed as it is 17:00 already, and there Hado and Midoriya leaves the pool area to head for the locker room to change and after that the students left the pool area, where Yuyu and Amajiki are eyeing Midoriya, whom Hado is chatting with whilst Togata smiled seeing how cheerful Hado is.

Soon they left UA Academy and head for Heights Alliance where the third year students part ways with Midoriya, and the 9th holder of One For All is heading for the 1-A dormitory, unaware of what awaits him there.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Midoriya gets into a brief MAKING OUT with Hado, and even gets to spend time with her before indirectly agreeing to date each other, whilst her classmates are wary towards Midoriya as they believed that he is the SERIAL pervert among the first years when it was actually Mineta…

Nevertheless things took a turn here, and Midoriya's school life would either improve or get worse…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter continues the Nekire Hado story arc…where Midoriya's classmates demanded an explanation over the MARRIAGE KISS he had with Hado, while his next SENSUAL ADVENTURE involves Hado would commence soon…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around mid-September or October)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	11. Midoriya x Hado part 5

**Izuku's Sensual Adventures**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the aftermath of the MAKE OUT between Midoriya and Hado are shown, and how he would be able to escape Yuyu's wrath in an effort to hide the fact that he and Hado make out minutes ago…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 11: Midoriya x Hado part 5**_

At the pool of UA Academy, Yuyu continued to strangle Midoriya as she believed that she GOADED Hado into doing ecchi acts with him, and though Midoriya denies it, he couldn't make a proper rebuttal as she kept on shaking him in a rather violent way.

"YOU LECHER!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIEND?"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"ANSWER ME!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

Hado stepped in between and assured to Yuyu that nothing happened and that she and Midoriya are just having a good chat and nothing more, but this made Yuyu feel suspicious given that Hado and Midoriya are only in their swimsuits, especially with Hado in a two-piece bikini.

"Nejire!"

"Huh?"

"Do you know what you're saying?"

"?"

"That boy! He's…he's…"

"A good boy."

"He's not! He's a lecher!"

"Huh?"

Amajiki and Togata watches on, with the former casting suspicions, though the latter said that Midoriya can be trusted, owing to the fact that they worked together during the work studies and the subsequent dismantling of the Shie Hassaikai gang.

"Are you sure, Mirio?"

"Yup. A million sure."

"…"

"Midoriya respects girls, so I'm sure that he wouldn't try anything funny towards Hado."

"I don't know…"

"You don't have to worry, Amajiki."

"Really?"

"Really."

By then Aizawa came and said that the pool is closed as it is 17:00 already, and there Hado and Midoriya leaves the pool area to head for the locker room to change and after that the students left the pool area, where Yuyu and Amajiki are eyeing Midoriya, whom Hado is chatting with whilst Togata smiled seeing how cheerful Hado is.

Soon they left UA Academy and head for Heights Alliance where the third year students part ways with Midoriya, and the 9th holder of One For All is heading for the 1-A dormitory, unaware of what awaits him there.

As soon as Midoriya entered, he is quite surprised to see majority of his classmates are staring daggers at him, with Mineta and Kaminari grabbing him by his collar and accuses him of being a SKILLED MANIPULATOR when it comes to beautiful girls, which made Midoriya baffled and asked what they meant.

There Kaminari showed Midoriya the footage of him and Hado at the marriage booth and how they kissed, and they deemed him a SEXUAL MANIAC and accuses him of planning to take Hado's VIRGINITY, causing Midoriya to blush deeply and tried to defend himself from the accusations hurled against him.

"What? No!"

"What do you mean NO?"

"I can't believe that you're capable of seducing girls like Hado-senpai!"

"It's not like that!"

"Now I really misjudged you, you smooth-talking, curly-haired bastard!"

"You really are a SEXUAL MANIAC!"

"YOU GOT IT WRONG!"

"Don't deny it!"

"We can see you through!"

Sero snickered as he was the one who spilled the beans, and there Shoji and Iida eyed Sero and asked if he intended for this to happen, which the Tape Hero deny it and said that he sees nothing wrong about telling everyone what occurred during the school festival, and the two boys told Sero that his actions might cause a division among the class, which Sero assured that it won't.

"You worry too much."

"And you're not?"

"Think about the misunderstanding it might cause."

"Don't worry. It'll be fine."

"I don't know…"

"As Class rep, I do not condone this!"

"Relax, you two."

"…"

"…"

By then, Ashido and Hagakure approached Midoriya and asked what was it like getting a kiss from the winner of this year's beauty contest, stating that he would be LUCKY if he get to SCORE SOMETHING from Hado, and Midoriya blushed deeper as he doesn't want his classmates to find out that he had an unintentional MAKE OUT with Hado at the pool area, and instead pretended to be flustered and deny what his two female classmates are insinuating.

"What? No!"

"What do you mean NO?"

"Come on…you really kissed Hado-senpai…with passion!"

"It's not like that!"

"But you really kissed her…as if you two were a couple!"

"You really are a HOT COMMODITY!"

"WAIT! YOU GOT IT WRONG!"

"Don't deny it!"

"We can see you through!"

This caused Kaminari and Mineta to go seething in jealousy and accuses him of being a PLAYBOY, and told him that he won't get away with this, and Midoriya flatly deny the accusations, and said that nothing happened between him and Hado.

Yaoyorozu sighed, seeing that Sero's actions caused quite a stir and she went to diffuse the tension and told Mineta and Kaminari to knock it off and stop branding Midoriya a SERIAL SEDUCER, saying that he does not have it in him to take a girl to bed being that they are currently living at Heights Alliance.

"Gosh…look at you two!"

"…"

"…"

"Have you considered Midoriya's feelings?"

"…"

"…"

"Don't accuse him of something that you have no concrete proof!"

"…"

"…"

Meanwhile, Asui noticed that Uraraka is staring blankly, and tries to rouse her, not knowing that Uraraka is taking the matter seriously and felt DEVASTATED that Midoriya's first kiss went to Hado, and mentally wondered if she should have made her move or not.

Asui tries to shake Uraraka back to her senses, with little to no avail, as Uraraka appeared CATATONIC.

"Kero…?"

"…"

"Ochako-chan…?"

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"…"

"Ochako-chan…?"

"…"

By then, Aizawa came and uses his TERRIFYING AURA to put the students in their places and told them to behave as their loud antics can be heard outside, and Class 1-A sweat-dropped while apologizing for the noise they made.

"Sorry, sensei…"

"Sorry, sensei…"

"Sorry, sensei…"

"Sorry, sensei…"

"Sorry, sensei…"

"Sorry, sensei…"

"Sorry, sensei…"

"Sorry, sensei…"

-x-

At the 3rd year dorms of Heights Alliance, Hado is at her room, smiling as her day went eventful, in which she finally bagged the title of the beauty contest, successfully helped in dismantling the Shie Hassaikai gang, rescuing Eri, and several minutes ago…her FIRST MAKE-OUT with Midoriya. And now she finds herself interested…to Midoriya.

She even recalled getting her FIRST KISS and saw Midoriya as an innocent boy, and wondered if she should make him realize that he is interested in her, as she liked the idea of dating him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Amajiki and Yuyu came, and asked her if Midoriya really did something inappropriate towards her, which Hado smiled and assured to them that she wasn't VIOLATED in any way.

"Nejire!"

"Huh?"

"Why are you defending that guy?"

"?"

"Can't you see? He's using you! That boy! He's…he's…"

"A good boy."

"He's not! He's a lecher! A hentai! He intend to TAKE IT FROM YOU!"

"Oh, don't worry. Midoriya-kun will not. That I promise. Right? Right?"

Both Amajiki and Yuyu stared wide-eyed in disbelief, seeing that Hado is defending Midoriya and they urged her to open her eyes and realize that Midoriya is just using her for his own perverted pleasure, which Hado shook her head and assured to them that Midoriya is not a perverted boy at all, reminding them that she worked with him during the work studies.

"You got to be kidding me…"

"Nejire! Has that brat BRAINWASHED you?"

"No. He didn't."

"Are you sure, Hado?"

"Tell me you're making a mistake, Nejire!"

"I told you…Midoriya is a really good boy. I find him fun to hang out with."

"!"

"!"

"Right? Right?"

Yuyu became shocked at Hado's declaration and blamed Midoriya for CORRUPTING her friend and attempted to storm out and head for the 1st year dorms, but Togata showed up and calmed his classmate down, assuring her that Midoriya is not a threat to Hado, which she asked him why is he taking Midoriya's side, which the Big Three member deny, telling her that he knew that Midoriya is not really perverted.

He even assured that Midoriya does not have in him to violate Hado, affirming that Midoriya is really a good boy. He cited that Midoriya went all-out to save Eri and even treated her like a younger sibling, as shown when he protected her from Kai Chisaki.

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"That boy?"

"Take my word for it. Midoriya is harmless."

"That can't be…"

"I assure you. He is not a threat to anyone girls."

"…"

"Believe me, Haya."

Yuyu twitched her eyes as she couldn't believe that even Togata is defending Midoriya, and she mentally vowed to keep an eye on the 9th user of One For All and would take him down the moment he makes an attempt to make a pass at Hado.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Midoriya had to face a STORM where majority of his classmates believe that he actually SEDUCED Hado, yet he managed to hide the fact that he had a make out with her…

Likewise, Hado tried to assure her classmates that Midoriya is not a threat, which had little success even when Togata gave his words of approval in Midoriya's favor…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Midoriya's friendship with Hado continue, as both decided to go on a stroll, and possibly a date. However, both Yuyu and Amajiki are tailing them to make sure that she won't be taken advantage by Midoriya…

See you in six to eight weeks (around late October or mid-November)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	12. Midoriya x Hado part 6

**Izuku's Sensual Adventures**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here more Midoriya x Hado moments, where certain events would show that would reveal more foreshadowing moments where they would…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch._****_ 12: Midoriya x Hado part 6_**

UA Academy.

It was Friday and in the middle of the day, as lunch break is in progress, and Midoriya bus eating his lunch, though he could feel that he is being watched, as other students are staring at him like they are observing his every move. For a reason.

Word got out that Midoriya SCORED A KISS from Hado, the winner of the recent School Festival's beauty contest, and both got caught in a MARRIAGE BOOTH and EXCHANGE VOWS, where both teens shared their FIRST KISS, and many witnessed it, and even some recorded it on their smartphones and send them to their schoolmates to spread the news.

Many can be heard whispering, stating that Midoriya is getting full of himself, as aside from Class 1-A getting the attention, Midoriya defeating Gentle Criminal, Class 1-A's concert being successful, but also Midoriya getting a kiss from Hado.

"That Class 1-A…"

"Yeah, they're getting more braggart…"

"Indeed."

"Getting to fight villains is one thing…"

"Then they made a concert…and Midoriya even took down a villain outside the school gate…"

"And get this…he even SCORED A KISS from Hado-senpai…"

"That Midoriya…who dies he think he is…"

"I'm betting that he is bragging it to his classmates…"

Uraraka and Iida overheard it and glanced at Midoriya, who appeared to look ashamed, and the two assured to their classmate that they do not think negativity about his actions, believing that what happened was accidental.

"Deku…"

"Don't mind them, Midoriya-kun."

"Iida-kun's right."

"Let them say what they want…it doesn't matter to anyone."

"That's right, Deku. You didn't do anything bad."

"So ignore their foolishness. Don't let then get to you."

"That's right. Just enjoy your lunch."

"Uraraka is right, you know."

By then, Midnight came and accosted the students making remarks on Midoriya and told them to knock it off, and the students caved in and apologized as they leave the canteen.

There Midnight told Midoriya to see her in the teachers' lounge, which he nodded, wondering what she wants with him, and after that he went to see Midnight, where he is surprised to see that Hado is also there, and the 3rd year student is also surprised to see him as well.

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

"Hado-senpai?"

"Whoa. Midoriya-kun."

"You're here?"

"Yeah. Midnight-sensei called me here."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

Suddenly, Nezu's voice is heard via the speakers, where he announced that classes for the whole of afternoon is cancelled due to an emergency meeting, and announced that a meeting with the teachers who take place immediately, whilst announcing that classes for tomorrow, Saturday, will also be cancelled, and there Midnight pouted as she wanted to talk to Midoriya and Hado, but decided to tell the two students to see her tomorrow morning.

The two students nodded and left, heading back to Heights Alliance, and as the two teens chatted while walking, several UA students noticed them and began commenting that Midoriya is MAKING A MOVE on Hado and even called him an opportunist, which Midoriya could hear it.

"Look at that…"

"Midoriya's at it again…"

"He really is making a move on Hado-senpai…"

"I'm betting he intend to woo her…"

"The nerve…"

"So he thinks he's a big shot now…"

"That idiot…"

"He's full of himself…"

Midoriya glanced at Hado, who is just smiling at him and told him not to mind the others and just look forward to tomorrow, saying that she has a feeling that they might enjoy something since there won't be classes the next day, though he is unsure what to expect tomorrow.

Not far, Iida, Asui and Uraraka saw the two, and are curious to know what Midoriya and Hado are talking about, though Mineta and Kaminari are suspicious, given that the two appeared to be COZY with one another, and believe that Midoriya is making a move on the Big Three member.

"Look at that…"

"Midoriya is really serious…"

"I'm betting he wants to SCORE FIRST BASE with Hado-senpai…"

"You serious, Mineta?"

"No doubt about it…"

"I can't believe it."

"Midoriya is a real SEXUAL MANIAC…"

"I agree."

However, Iida berated his two classmates for assuming things without proof, and told them to knock it off, saying that what Kaminari and Mineta are doing is wrong and rude, but the two boys justified that they couldn't help it after seeing Midoriya getting Hado's FIRST KISS, which only made Iida more dismayed and told them that what happened is none of their business.

"I said knock it off, you two!"

"Er…"

"But…"

"What happened at the marriage booth is just between the two of them!"

"Well…"

"But…"

"You two should leave them alone for now!"

"…"

"…"

As the trio bickered, Asui wondered if what she heard is true, and as she glanced at Uraraka, she noticed that her classmate is staring blankly, as Uraraka began to developed some insecure feelings, and Asui tried to rouse her classmate out, with little success.

"Huh?"

"…"

"Ochako-chan?"

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"…"

"Ochako-chan…"

"…"

The scene involving Midoriya's classmates were noticed, which Yuyu and Amajiki became concerned, and they saw Hado getting along well with Midoriya, which made the two wondered if Midoriya planned this in the first place and if he really intend to SEDUCE Hado or not, given what they saw at the marriage booth during the school festival.

"That kid…"

"…"

"Amajiki…you think that boy is capable of anything?"

"Possibly. After all…he defeated Overhaul…"

"Then he's dangerous."

"…"

"He might pin Nejire down and…DO THE YOU KNOW WHAT…"

"That's trouble…"

By then Togata joined his classmates and urged them not to sow suspicious intent towards Midoriya, assuring them that Hado is in good hands and that Midoriya is not the kind of boy who would lust on any girl he meet.

This made Yuyu and Amajiki more suspicious and asked Togata if he is sure about Midoriya not taking advantage of Hado, which Togata smiled and promised that Midoriya would never try doing anything like SEXUAL HARASSMENT towards Hado, reminding them that Hado is one of the Big Three, and if Midoriya intend to molest her, she will use her Quirk and send Midoriya towards the sky.

"So don't worry, you two."

"…"

"…"

"Hado will be okay."

"Are you sure? What if that kid tries something behind our backs? What if Nejire gets suckered into doing perverted things with that boy?"

"You seem to trust that kid too much, Mirio…"

"That's because I saw him in action. He's not the kind who would do perverted things to our own Hado."

"…"

"…"

Although they are still skeptical, Yuyu and Amajiki decided to take Togata's word for it, and stopped making comments towards Midoriya, and as the trio walked, they saw Hado in her usual, curious self, but then they noticed that she is getting closer towards Midoriya, and Amajiki asked Togata if this is okay in letting Hado alone with Midoriya.

Yuyu asked the same thing, and Togata did a THUMB'S UP sign, showing that he has complete trust in the 1st year student, affirming that Midoriya has no intention of making a pass on Hado, which Amajiki and Yuyu appeared reluctant to take Togata's word for it.

"You sure that Midoriya is pretty harmless?"

"Please tell us, Mirio."

"He's a good boy. I promise."

"…"

"…"

"Hado is safe. That I assure you."

"Fine, then."

"I vouch your words, Mirio."

Once the UA students arrived at Heights Alliance, most of Midoriya's classmates went ahead, while Midoriya and Hado are about to part, but she reminded him that they are going to see Midnight tomorrow, which he nodded, and believing that no one is looking, Hado lean forward and gave him a peck on the lips, causing the younger boy to blush.

Hado winked her eyes before saying goodbye, and then left.

Midoriya was getting flustered as he just received another kiss, and as he entered the dorm, he is being besieged by his classmates, particularly Mineta, Kaminari and Sero, who happened to secretly witnessed the scene and demanded to know if Midoriya is dating Hado or not, yet he couldn't answer properly due to the three boys shaking him rather violently.

"Midoriya!"

"You curly-haired bastard!"

"We saw it! You kissed Hado again! What did you do?"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA- WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"Did you hypnotized her or something?"

"Or even used a love potion?"

"How did you goad her into kissing you?"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA- WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

Iida and Yaoyorozu were not pleased at what the three boys are doing, and they attempted to break things up and told them to knock it off, reasoning that whatever is going on between Midoriya and Hado is none of their business and urged them to give Midoriya some privacy.

"You three! Stop that right now!"

"Look at you! You're acting disgraceful!"

"I already told you…stop picking on Midoriya-kun!"

"Don't you have any sense of decency?"

"Whatever Midoriya and Hado-senpai do is none of your business!"

"So stop manhandling him!"

"Let him go, I say!"

"You'll make him get dizzy!"

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and though not much action is shown, it made some foreshadowing moments where Midoriya and Hado would spend their next SENSUAL ADVENTURE…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Midoriya and Hado would spend the next day at some place where things would get…HEATED…

See you in six to eight weeks (around late November or mid-December)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
